Read between the Lines
by Dark Austral
Summary: AU to Legacy of the Force, Jacen Solo did not die. He still lives on in the depths of a prison where the past and future collide in the galaxy above him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Star Wars, except for the Zabarak. The other and the universe all belong to George Lucas.

A/N: Hello everyone. It's been a while since I've written a Star Wars fanfic, but I've always wanted to do one concerning my second favorite character Jacen Solo. I've loved the guy since Traitor and have imagined what had occured between his 'conversion' and the arrival of Ganer. But I've been reluctant to write till the end of the Legacy of the Force series. If you haven't read the series there might/will be spoilers such as Jacen becoming the Sith Lord Cadeus. Also, I haven't read the last book Invicible, unless you count reading the very end. And let's just say making him totally crazy and then dying in the end ticked me off enough to post my own version of the end.

And so I present this story. It will be taking place after Invicible with a different take on the end and the series in general. Also, there will be flashbacks to when he was among the Vong and that major gap of those missing 5 years. Well, enough of this long Author's Note.

**Read Between the Lines**

**Chapter 1: Paying for one's crimes**

A single condemned man marched down the dim lit corroding halls with two massive masked Mandolorian warriors flanking his sides. His bare feet were ghosts over the well-traveled gravel passage. Tattered black clothes hung on his slim frame like veins over a tree. The scarred skin underneath depicted untold stories of suffering from both alien and his own hands. The weary, grimy skin was pulled tautly over cracked hands that were bound behind his back with glowing blue cuffs. Hands that had saved and destroyed the universe, they belonged to a disillusioned god…a fallen mortal. Once long, brown locks caked in dried blood had been hacked away into a short, wild bush. Yet, even then, despite everything that had stripped this convict of everything he had known, those eyes shimmered in unspeakable light.

His eyes told a story. When times were innocent, they were bright with laughter and a desire for all that was good. Then the veil was ripped away with uncaring claws, making them witness painful lies and truths: the true form of life. Lastly, the eyes witnessed every accusing glare from his remaining loved ones as he slowly descended into madness. Now a mere shell of his former self, the eyes were back to their regular brown color but no longer shone with humanity. If one looked closely, golden flecks still glowed like embers stating to the world that he was very much alive.

The trio came to a slow halt at the end of the corridor, where even rats feared to go. This desolate section of the prison housed the most dangerous, villainous criminals in the entire galaxy. Cut off not only from the world, but also from the rest of the prison, these men were left to rot for the rest of their life in a square cell with the meagerness of objects. A hard metal cot, one tiny sink with a trickle of water coming from the faucet and a hole as an excuse for a toilet. It was not that entirely different from his apartment back in Corescant, where every furnishing was of the simplest design and manufacture. His time spent in wandering and capture had washed away all taste for the luxuries.

The single massive brown metal door was opened, the room waiting patiently for its' new occupant. Two brown-cloaked figures and a black-jump suit figure stepped out of the darkness. The one dressed in black stepped forward into the light revealing the jagged scar over his regal brow. The cropped black military hair gleamed harshly in the flickering light.

"You ready to pay for your sins, Darth Cadeus?" The deep, soothing voice of the soldier vibrated down the passages.

Devil eyes blink once as thin, pale lips curled upwards. "For the time being," hissed a cold voice from the face.

A pain filled voice filtered out into the hallway. "Jag, wait out here."

Jagged Fel turned slightly, yet still fixed his own cold gaze on the murderer's face. "Yes sir."

Cadeus sidestepped Jag and walked with slow measured steps into his new home. All the while, the fighter pilot kept his stony gaze on the fallen Sith. Cadeus in turn, tilted his head into a slight bow and blinked once more at the man before stepping fully into the cell leaving behind the two guards.

"The center, back towards the wall and kneel."

The Sith did as he was told, lowering himself onto bruised and cut legs. Straightening his back, Cadeus stared out ahead with a stony expression down the hallway he had just walked down. He knew that it would be the last time he would see such a sight...for now.

The view was cut short when a short figure with horns crowning his baldhead stepped into the light. Orange eyes of the Zabarak shone with justice yet it was nothing compared to the haloing light surrounding the man who stepped completely in front of him. Blue eyes fought to hide the distress that was tearing the man apart inside. The eldest man would need his companions strength for what he was about to do.

"Jacen…" cracked the voice.

Cadeus let his lips curl in disgust. "Do not call me by such a weakling name, Skywalker."

The sand-blond hair shook silently as the Jedi Master gathered up the power of the Force. "Please, let yourself be saved."

"Even after finding out I killed your beloved Mara, you wish to save me." Cadeus chuckled in his throat. "I highly doubt that. Besides." Shrugging his recently dislocated shoulders sending thousands of voltages of pain sparking down his body, the man who was once Jacen Solo let his gaze be uninterrupted as he swept in the confines of the cell. "I do not feel sorry for what I had to do. It was necessary to ensure the safety of the galaxy for a longer time than your Republic." Shifting those coal eyes back on Luke, Cadeus let all false pretenses be dropped and showed his true face. A face that was etched from ice by the chisel of hatred and the hammer of twisted purpose, the fuel of pain driving the tools forward. "I am not the villain. In time, the memories of my actions will be viewed as heroic."

Luke Skywalker took in a shuddering breath and raised his hand. Facing his palm at Jacen, the fingers spread out wiping away any doubt from the Jedi Master's face. "Then may the Force have mercy on your soul."

The Force exploded from Luke's hand like a massive drill, making the man a mere conduit of the massive power. A power that left the other Jedi gaping in pure awe and fear that such a single man could handle it all. Over the roaring of a mini-wind storm that had been born, the Zabarak's gaze sealed shut when a lash of Darkness whipped out of Jacen Solo flying aimlessly into the recesses of the Force. The body arched, eyes squeezing shut as the mouth let out a silent scream. Stretching out with his extra sense, the Jedi felt the tremendous feat that was occurring before him. He had never witnessed a stripping before. First, he heard a small thud, nothing much.

Then it came. A huge sonic blast tore away everything known. The exploding raw power of the Dark Side isn't what the young Jedi expected. It was suppose to be filled with pure animalistic rage and an unbridled passion for power.

But instead…

It was laced with grief for strangers, encircled with unyielding determination. A Sith was suppose to create chaos, not prevent further destruction. The wave contained too many contradictions, too much gray between light and dark. But beneath all the facades, the truth of the Dark Side was revealed. It flourished on pain. It didn't care if the pain is self-inflected or from another person. It needed pain to survive, to strengthen its grip on its chosen tool.

The Dark Side lashed out, trying to keep its' poisonous talons on the kneeling figure. It finally had gained totally control over the soul, pushing the rational mind into spinning madness. Cadeus had been born in the burning ashes of Jacen Solo. A wave of unaltered rage swelled in the Force. It wouldn't give up so easily.

Yet the Dark Side hadn't been prepared for this fallen soul. Cadeus might have been in present in the last battle, but something had happened in the days following the capture. An illness spread into the newborn, weakening the madding exposure to the darkness. Sanity was returning. Jacen was breathing fresh air.

Luke sensed a flicker of an old presence. The Light Side wavered in the pure shock radiating from the Jedi Master. Then something happened that banished the ember of hope. Sanity killed Irrationality in brutal murder. Cadeus screamed as snakes of hatred slashed the dark persona into oblivion. The Dark Side seemed to screech with its' creation and when all was said and done, the last holds fluttered away like ripped fabric in the wind. Before it traveled too far, a presence reached out and grabbed onto it tightly. The Dark Side shuddered in pleasurable fear that this soul wouldn't yield to the pain but embraced it like a lover. Golden eyes snapped open as the Dark Side rushed forward and wrapped itself protectively around Jacen. Cadeus might be gone, but not all of its' plans had been destroyed. It should have known that the original host would be the perfect candidate.

"_Not again_," hissed a dark, thunderous voice in the Force.

The Jedi Master took a step back in surprise at the turn of events. Luke braced himself further, submerging himself deeper into the Light. "Goodbye."

Jacen's golden eyes widened in awe and fear. A supernova of light filled the room and the Light Side of the Force banished every single trace of darkness. The blinding power lasted only for a few minutes and when it phased back to dusk, a void marked the figure's place in the Force. In front, Luke was panting hard, his face looking decades older.

Wiping sweat off his brow, Luke gazed down at the prisoner who was lying on his back. "Your era of chaos has come to an end, Cadeus."

Instead of meeting the suspected silence, the man who was once Cadeus erupted into hacking laughter. "It only has begun, Jedi."

Luke clenched his fist, desperation flashing on his face, "Enough is enough. The Sith will no longer harm this galaxy."

Jacen propped himself upright and pushed himself up against the wall. Rising one leg up to rest an arm on his knee, the ex-Sith Lord looked up at the Jedi Master. "Do not call me Sith. I am neither now, thanks to you."

The younger Jedi felt his mouth drop slightly open at the vague wording coming from the condemned man. This was not the rambling, cursing, arrogant Cadeus that he had kept guard duty over for the past few days. Who was sitting the cell was someone entirely. The Jedi shifted his gaze over to Master Skywalker, whose narrowed features showed that he too had caught onto the difference.

"Jacen," whispered Luke.

Tilting his head upwards, cold brown eyes that were the opposite of the burning gold orbs soaked in the ceiling. "I must thank you on freeing me...but, I am who I am, call me Cadeus or Jacen it makes no difference now."

Luke nodded slightly as he began to turn. Just as he finished and was about to motion to his fellow companion, Jacen's voice purred in the cell. "I've been stripped before, this is only a hindrance for me, Luke." A meaningful pause filled in the silence to injure the master in telling that his actions were futile. ""You know this place won't hold me for forever."

The young Jedi saw Luke's lips thinning and something snapped in him. Can't the madman see that Master Skywalker was on the verge of breaking? The Zabark couldn't help but glare at the young man and snarl. "It will hold you long enough, for you to learn the error of your ways or die of old age."

Jacen Solo locked his dark gaze on the Zabark and the horned-creature saw his reflection on the surface. Even without any powers, this mere human still oozed with unending darkness. He flashed that famous Solo smirk, only its' twisted and holds no joy. "Righteous fury. I remember when I took that step."

The young knight wanted to counter, but Luke's voice cuts through.

"Do not listen, he only speaks in lies now."

Nodding to signal that he took in the order, the Zabark turned his back on the man, but without glancing once more at those eyes that watched every moment with a predator's ferocity. The eyes shimmered in full insanity yet not the type that was lunacy. No, it was the type that was quiet and resourceful, the type where the insane think they are sane.

As the two Jedi leave, the cell door slamming shut, the Zabark can't help but remember stealing glances at Jacen when he was at the Temple back in the day. He was so full of life and love. But now, this new Jacen who rose from the crumbling mask of Darth Cadeus was different. He had a bad feeling about this. The march back was filled in silence and when the group broke through the surface the young Jedi couldn't help but halt and take in a deep, cleansing breath. Jag shot a confused look at him but Luke gently told the man to fire up the engines. The two Jedi stood in the sun, soaking up its' warm rays.

After a few seconds of silence, Luke placed a hand on the brave, young Jedi. "Ready?"

The Zabark nodded, sending a steady smile to his hero. "Yep. Let's go save the galaxy." As they entered, the Zabark couldn't help but walk away with a new insight into life and Force itself. One cannot use the darkness without getting tainted by it, no matter who they are; even the purest lights cast the darkest shadows.

--

A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter was up to your expectations. I wasn't sure if to post this as a one-shot or branch out and create a story. I'm leaning towards the story, so hopefully I can update this guy soon. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, I'm back for another chappie!

**Chapter 2: Own little world**

_It was bound to happen sooner or later. He was a piece of glass with too many cracks all on its' form both inside and out. Despite all the rocks and stones that hit him constantly, it was one pebble that shattered him. A tiny quartz pebble so clean that purity and innocence shone forth with such abundance that it brought a giant down. This one pebble did not try to aim straight at him but instead by the strong current breeze of the wind did it hit the glass._

_The scene of the crime was simple. And it was all his doing. The person he tried to protect was driven away by his obsession. His little girl had cried in his arms in fear of her father. And that was the story that was told to reason why such an esteemed man fell so far. Jacen Solo's love to protect his daughter Allana from life's horrors twisted the man into the creature named Darth Cadeus. And in the end, he became the horror he had tried to save her from._

_This telling of the tale was the most popular amongst the young Jedi children who told of such stories around flickering campfires. Yet, the story was only a partial truth. Allana was a second chance for Jacen. A second chance that he clutched to till it crushed under the pressure and escaped his hand in fine grains of dust._

_No, to understand the need for protection and in sense the need for war, one must go to the source. The source where everything that was once the naïve Jacen Solo was stripped to reveal a hardened Jacen Solo that ended the war with the __Yuuzhan Vong_.

**- Yuuzhan'tar ( aka Corescant) during the War with the Yuuzhan Vong-**

Deep-sea blue eyes watched him from across the ravine, the small body hidden by the shadows of the leaves of the tree.

Across the small ravine, scuffed black boots clambered up the rocky slope. Scraps of metal jutted out of the green foliage that consumed the buildings below it. Massive ferns and trees bloomed to life, their yellow-green leaves soaking in the harsh warm light of the sun. Creatures leapt into the deep underbrush while bugs scattered into the wind. They flew out of the man's way not because they heard him—he was silent, moving with the grace of a sand panther—but because they could sense him. To the animals the man was no different than the elusive creature that created them and bonded them to each other. In their eyes, the man was a red light brimming full of life and with the excitement of the hunt.

Reaching the top of the bluff—what used to be the roof for a massive skyscraper—the man stretched out his back, raising his arms to the sky. A cool breeze danced around him. Lowering the thin, muscular arms back down, a smile danced across the haggard but handsome features. A dark scruffy beard enhanced the chiseled tanned face and the brown shaggy hair, bleach streaks covering hard brown eyes. Despite their coldness, one could still see the peace that emitted from them. The man's smile widened with pleasure. He could access the Force if he wanted to, but something about being in total union withthe World Brain brought about a much-needed booster. He could feel the world below his feet writher with life as it expanded and grew. Through the destruction of the old city, a new one was being created and for the moment he did not matter about the ramifications of the progress.

The black hide tingled across his scarred skin, drinking the salty liquid of his sweat. Glancing down, he continued to watch the hide move softly and begin to grow another layer. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the man glared up at the bangs, annoyance tugging at his lips. He really need a haircut

"You're pathetic, you know that," replied the man, eyes never leaving his hair, "Cheater."

Behind him, a branch lowered down onto the edge. Through the dense foliage, blue eyes rolled in exaggeration. Shrugging her shoulders, she dropped down from a branch of a massive willow-like tree. The branch, released of its weight and her control, groaned back to its' original position across the crevice, where the tree jutted out one of the windows of what appeared to be an office building.

"You're one too."

"Why? You did it first."

The woman laughed, "I swear, Jacen that is your favorite word."

Jacen was the one to shrug this time, "That was the deal."

"Nothing is absolute, or maybe it is." She placed the tip of her finger on her chin, tilting the head backwards in a thoughtful position. She felt like being playful today. "Then again, we did say that if in emergency cases-"

Jacen raised an eyebrow, "You had an emergency?"

The woman leaned forward, crossing thin arms behind her back, eyes closed with a smile beaming on a sun-kissed face, "Absolutely." It was true in a sense, the Vong had made a surprise check-up on her and she had to break out before the shaper returned if the meeting was to commence. She would rather face Jacen's wrath of breaking a rule than his fury of not showing up at all.

A perfect response rose up into his mouth, but the lips could not form the words. Jacen just stared at her and soaked in the image. Despite everything he went through with the Embrace of Pain, the Nursery, Vergere's shocking truth and his embracing of being the "khattazz al'Yun," or the Avatar of God to the Yuuzhan Vong, life had granted him finding this one gem.

The young woman was his age or a month or two younger, but that was irrelevant. Her dark chocolate hair that shone in the sun with streaks of red was bound up in a ponytail by in a small string. She wore a hide but it was white and stretched past her rough knees forming a small dress. In one way, the clothing seemed to be too big for her, her small frame disappearing into its' folds.

Then again, everything the pair found was big considering they had lost an immense amount of weight due to the fights and eating the native foods of their captors. Some nights they would just sit together in Jacen's room, out on the balcony swinging their legs over the edge and talk about favorite dishes or pretend that one of the beetles was a long-lost candy.

The girl's body straightened back up and Jacen stared deep into her eyes. Dark blue held his stare and Jacen couldn't help but think he was being engulfed by the deepness of the seas, while Verger's black eyes swallowed him like the emptiness of space.

"There you go again, spacing out."

Jacen couldn't help but chuckle, his agitation gone like the wind. "Sorry, Crystallia." He didn't know her real name and never asked, preferring his nickname.

"Jacen, one of these days, you got to stop apologizing for everything. Our masters would want us too," Crystallia retorted.

Anger pulled Jacen's features taunt. She just had to ruin his fun by mentioning their captors back into play. Jacen treasured these secret meetings because for just an hour he could pretend to be young and carefree 17 year-old and not the aged man who was plotting his revenge. "Don't mention them again. Didn't I tell you that was taboo."

The snapped statement was full of something dark, leaving no room for argument but Crystallia only grinned. Jacen couldn't help but envy and love the fact that this woman was able to retain her almost childish behavior while bearing an old soul that had endured the harsh slavery of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The sun continued its' westward passage as the pair trekked around the city looking for nothing in particular. The sky began to darken revealing the glittering bridge above the planet. In the chirping of foreign birds and animals, Jacen and Crystallia talked about everything and nothing. To call them lovers would be a strong word, for love was another taboo. It was a risk that neither could take for death was an everyday occurrence. Instead, they sought solace in the presence of the other, the drips of loneliness easing its' sting if only for an hour. To find that another was chosen to be an avatar of the Vong gods, that another had a telekinesis link to their Vong sense and used it like the Force was a drug that Jacen was slowly becoming addicted to. And so, alone but together, the pair broke away from the isolation of death and took a few cleansing breaths of life to make sure that they were truly alive.

"We better head back," whispered Crystallia, her reluctance showing through.

Jacen nodded, pondering what twisted lessons Vergere would teach him the next day. "I guess."

"You? Guessing?" The woman feigned shock, "The world's going to end now."

A snarl broke out across Jacen's features. "Very funny." A memory of a time when he used to tell bad jokes jolted a burst of grief. All of a sudden, he yearned to be that carefree boy. Yet, looking back now, he could no longer remember what it was like to be so young. It was if all his time before the war was the life of a total stranger.

A sharp slap across his face awoke Jacen to the present. Cupping his stinging cheek, Jacen growled, "What was that for?"

Crystallia, already a couple feet away, waved the hand that struck him. "You were holding up traffic."

"Was not." With that Jacen ran after her, wanting to make her pay for insulting him. Crystallia knew what to expect and was already sprinting down the hill, the pounding of their feet scattering black moths and colorful bugs into the air.

"What is this?" roared Nom Anor. Before him stood his two most precious secrets covered in dirt and blood. Crystallia was brandishing a black eye proudly, her wild hair containing sticks and leaves. Next to her, Jacen was nursing a split and swollen lip, his face covered in dirt.

"Nothing," hissed Jacen, more to due with his irritation of having to answer to the slim ball then in pain.

"Nothing?" growled the Vong agent. "You two are a wreck! And you!" Pointing a clawed finger at Crystallia, he lashed out even more. "Missed a very important check-up! How are we suppose to examine the coral seed's progress if you keep escaping every time?"

Crystallia frowned, lowering her head in submission. "I am sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not, or your purpose for living above the other slaves will be diminished," snarled Nom Anor. Reaching out, he wrapped his clawed hand around the thin upper arm and pulled Crystallia behind him. "I expect your student to be severely punished as well Vergere." Fuming, the politician marched out of the small chamber, leaving behind an amused Foth and a sullen human.

Silence filled the small hallway of an apartment where Jacen and Vergere had set up as a temporary home. Turning, Jacen walked towards his room, bare feet whispering over the cold durasteel. He didn't even wait to see if his teacher was behind him, knowing full well that she was following him to see how he would deal with this incident.

Pulling back some veins, Jacen stepped through a small crack that served as his door. Stepping into the four-squared room, the only light came from the windowless balcony where the multicolored rays of light shone forth from the Bridge. Yanking off his hide, Jacen walked up to the battered water basin. Dipping a rag, he began to clean the dried blood and dirt.

"I hate him more and more," whispered Jacen, not an ounce of pain trembling those words as water stung onto his swollen lips.

Standing near this bed, Vergere tilted her head to the side, her feathers shimmering a golden color that he took to signal her amusement. "Do you hate him because he degrades you or because he was touching the female?"

The dark glare made the smaller alien smirk, her whiskers vibrating with a soft laughter. "It is common for a male to protect a female he feels strongly for."

"It's not like that!" shot back Jacen, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. "We're not like that. We're just friends, that's all."

Done cleaning, Jacen crossed his legs and fell onto the moss-covered ground. Resting his arms on his scrawny knees, he sighed as a distant look covered his face, "Besides, there's someone else…" A flash of redhair blinded him for a second.

Curious, Vergere knelt down in front of her student, "It is interesting to see how much the Jedi have changed. In my time, Jedi were not allowed to love or marry, for attachments lead to the Dark Side."

"I thought the Dark Side didn't exist," mumbled Jacen.

"Not in the Force, little one. But evil does reside in one's heart," reaching out, she poked Jacen on his chest right above his heart. "That is where your hate for Nom Anor resides, is it not?"

Jacen nodded, his shoulders sagging. "He just…I just don't trust him. Everything he says…"

"Is the truth?" chirped Vergere. Jacen chuckled and gazed into his teacher's black eyes that were shining with mockery.

"Yeah."

"Then your hate-"

"Is from my paranoia," finished Jacen. As those words left his mouth, Jacen felt his hate morph into coals. "I'm afraid he will catch on."

Vergere's feathers shifted in an unseen breeze, "And he will if you let your hate control you."

Jacen's lips tightened when the feathers became steel gray and plastered themselves on her head. With a dead serious tone, Vergere locked her cold eyes with Jacen. "You walk a thin line now, Jacen Solo. You can control your emotions or you can let them control you." She saw confusion flash on his face. "The Jedi felt too little and the Sith felt too much." Rising up onto her feet, she reached out and patted Jacen on the head, "As a gardener you must find the root of the problem and destroy it, whether it be in one's garden or within a single flower pot."

Claws lightly scratching the floor, the vague alien left Jacen sitting on the floor to ponder her words. When the veins settled back into place, Jacen sighed and collapsed on his back. Watching the tiny spiders spin glittering webs on the ceiling, he went through his plan as well as trying to figure out how to handle the burning handle of hatred.

-Elsewhere-

"The seed is fine. It received no damage when its' main dhuryam died and has seemed to be actually prospering. This might have to due with her close contact with the Avatar." The shaper Vong smiled proud of his analysis. The pale-green Yuuzhan Vong shifted his scrawny limbs revealing faded black tattoos shaped in flames. The black flames danced upwards onto his neck, ending right on the edge of his jaw. Then on the corner of his left eye a large flame surrounded the yellow orb spreading out till it touched the next eye. And then on the right cheek, a mangled scar remained open, the stretching of muscles visible to the naked eye. The man was once a respected shaper with a full snake-like headdress but when the implant of a tentacle to his cheek was rejected, he was degraded and became a Shamed One. However, the Shamed One did not except his position and was willing to do anything to regain back his honor, even if it meant working with a very secretive project with his death highly likely in the end.

Nom Anor waved his hand, "Thank you, now leave."

The shaper nodded and left the pair, grateful to live another day. Crystallia sat quietly on the edge of her small bed, feet dangling off the side. Her room was similar to Jacen's, for she was only a few doors down from his room. Except, this room had no balcony surrounding Crystallia with moss covered walls and a small globe to provide light. At least she had a door that closed and opened unlike Jacen's, which was a hole.

Picking up her dress, she slid the cloth over her head, covering the scar that ravaged the left side of her ribs. It still pained her to breath sometimes due to all the little tendrils from the seed. Yet, it would sense her discomfort and ease off her delicate bones. Despite all the years of her captivity and those months following her brief compromise with her dhuryam, Crystallia would find herself wanting to rip the foreign invader out of her and return back to normal. But each time, her mind tried to flash to a time that did not involve pain and she could not remember.

A finger lifted her chin. Nom Anor stood before her, studying her with a critical eye. "Do not dwell on the past, child."

"Of course not, sir."

"Good, I'm glad to see that Jacen's rebellious nature has not rubbed off of you-"

The dark look that fell upon the alien's face caused the woman to shiver. Hugging herself, she could feel through her seed the man's rising pleasure.

"Brilliant," hissed Nom Anor. The man was hard to convince, and despite Jacen's eagerness to learn everything about his 'adopted' race, the Vong did not believe the conversion. He never trusted the humans and Jedi, particularly the Solo clan for despite the odds, they also escaped death by a hair's breath.

Not to mention that he didn't trust his companion in this project. Vergere was an anomaly that he still could not figure out. And placing the two together was not riding well with the manipulative agent. But…

Staring down at the female, he realized that there was a way to shackle Jacen's allegiance to them. The woman was the only sure thing he had in this entire mission of finding a convert. To the Shaper's surprise, the girl had somehow worked out an agreement with her seed in which she was no longer subjugated to any forceful submission in return for spying on the other hives. When questioned, Crystallia told them that she was no Jedi but had worked for the Galactic Police. High pain tolerance and negotiating was a standard skill. And so, Nom Anor battered into the woman obedience, fear and loyalty to the enemies' religion, all under Vergere's nose who was busy with her own toy.

The shock on Jacen's face when he had introduced Crystallia to him was priceless, as was Vergere's questioning stare up at him. 'I think you've earned a friend,' was the excuse. At the beginning, the boy was wary. Yet, Nom Anor was truthful in his reasoning. Only now was he utilizing the growing relationship between Jacen and Crystallia to his advantage. He had to make sure the traitor had not sensed any misgivings before he could act.

Smiling to reveal his sharp teeth, glee filled Nom Anor as Crystallia shrank in fearful submission. She had been waiting for this day to time, knowing that her wave of happiness was not out of good will. Nom Anor felt pride as his creation, glad to see that despite her small rise above the other slaves, the human remembered her place.

"Crystallia," using Jacen's nickname, Nom Anor paused to wait for those deep-sea eyes to glance up at him. When they did, he lowered himself down and grabbed a tight hold on the woman's face. "You will stay close to Jacen, aid him in his studies. And when the time is right, you will bed him."

"Wh-what?" stammered Crystallia, shock framing her face.

Nom Anor chuckled and pushed Crystallia hard, making her fall off her bed and onto the floor. "Families are important to the Solo family. And we must secure Jacen's position in his _new_ family."

Chuckling, Nom Anor turned and left leaving a shaking Crystallia on the ground. There was no mistaking what Nom Anor had said. Not only would the new bondage force Jacen to stay on their side but also it would mark a new era for the Yuuzhan Vong in establishing their claim in this galaxy. Racking her brain, Crystallia tried to find a way to appease her new masters without Jacen sensing the change in her…or losing him forever.

--

A/N: Well there we go. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ponders**

-Prison-

A faint dim light emitted from the flat bulb in the ceiling filled the small cell. Sitting crossed legged beneath the light, was the only occupier. Hair that was once chopped off now hung over a little past his ears in a twist of greasy locks. Trailing across the thin face, a beard began to grow outwards. Time had no meaning here.

A hack sound in attempt to snarl echoed off the walls as Jacen threw himself into the gaping hole of his Vong seed. Instead of the familiar pulse of a deceased World Brain, the ex-Dark Lord of the Sith fell in the black hole, sucking away all emotions and ties. Rage burned away all sense of time. He wanted to be numb like he was before Lumiya pushed the man to feel human again. Jacen hated being human, he hated being alive. He wanted to be dead like he was before: a dead man walking.

The dead don't sense, they exist in another realm beyond such notions. In a different facet of the crystal that was the Force, Jacen's hatred became a new sun burning bright for a dark galaxy. Luke Skywalker and his sister were fools to keep him locked up in this hell. They should have killed him when Darth Cadeus was still in control of his mind and body. In the rush of blazing fumes, something tickled at the back of his mind.

Fingers curledinto theragged pants as a breath hissed out of his mouth. He had been such a fool to believe in Lumiya. Becoming a Sith Lord was not the method to becoming all-powerful. Letting himself believe in the Prophecy and allowing Darth Cadeus to live was only a thoughtful, well-planned Lumiya conducted to ensure the destruction of the New Republic. And he fell for it.

A scream erupted from his parched throat, bouncing off the walls and breaking underneath the door to spill out into the desolate hallway. If Lumiya was still alive or if he had the power to reach into the Netherworld, Jacen would rip that witch's body apart. Darth Cadeus did not prevent in the destruction he had foresaw. Instead the insanity that was within him lashed out and demolished everything he loved in the world.

His second chance was gone, blasted into oblivion by the vengefulness that had resided in his heart ever since Anakin had died and only continued to grow under Vergere's, Lumiya's and his cultivation. It was the deadly plant in the flowerpot his feathered mentor had warned him about.

Collapsing on his side, Jacen clawed at the duracreet. Hot tears of embarrassment raced down his cheeks causing the barren cell wall to blur into nothingness.

-Flashback-

A_ painful rack of lung-piercing coughs clambered throughout his body, forcing Jacen to fall off his small cot and onto the ground. Kneeling on all fours, he continued to cough, watching as drips of blood splatter against the semi-organic ground. The green vines skirted across to taste the red water. Soaking up the pain, he waited patiently for the coughs to subside. Easing off his knees, he leaned against the edge of the cot, stretching one leg out before him, the other drawn up to his bare, scarred chest. Today's training had taken a hard toil on him. Nom Anor had ordered a full platoon to fight against him, totally armed while he was not. He won but without a few injuries, none that Vergere was allowed to heal and that he hid from the world. He was going to learn to heal himself, to accept the pain and turn it into an advantage._

_The door creaked opened and he felt his Vong sense flair to life. He could never sense her in the Force and it felt strange to sense a human through the seed. Bare feet walked nimbly over the moss floor. Leaning down, Crystallia sat beside him, her simple dress revealing a tone but skinny body._

"_I'm fine."_

"_I wasn't going to ask you, just to tell you to stop coughing. I can hear you all the way down the hall and it's keeping me from falling asleep." The stern voice made Jacen glance up into dark eyes that matched her tone. But, he saw the tiny glimpse of mockery in them._

_Closing his eyes, Jacen stretched his back, "Sorry."_

"_It's not only that, but you tend to scream really loud as well."_

_Eyes snapped open and a dark look fell upon his face. The dreams. Nightmares about watching Anakin die, the Nursery, Jaina, the future so dark and cloudy, family members dieing. And the most disturbing part was that he felt that he was the cause of all the suffering in the world, the catalyst that would bring the galaxy into civil war._

_A soft sound of patting shifted the dark train. Jacen watched as a small, calloused hand pat a welcoming lap. His mind felt hesitant, but his body let itself be lowered by another hand. Once his head rested comfortably on Crystallia's lap, the warmth seeped into his weary body. One hand lay strewn across his shoulders, while the other ran through the dark, thick locks. Soon, a soft hum filled the air with a sweet tragic tone, words lost in time. _

_The soothing voice lulled Jacen into a deep, restful sleep. Though he never admitted out loud, Jacen wanted to stay like this with her for all eternity: just the two of them beyond a world of pain and nightmares. Crystallia did not pity or question him, merely allowed him to be and all the while, skillfully move boulders of burdens from his shoulders if only for a little while._

-Back in Prison-

The water evaporated away from unblinking eyes. The stinging desert forced the empty brown eyes to move downwards closing themselves against reality. Memories flashed behind those lids like a holofilm. He wanted to forget, make that life cease and pretend that it never happened.

That Crystallia…

A clacking sound vibrated in the ceiling and a split second later a fine mist was sprayed on him, focusing only on the center of the room. The water washed away the grim and grease. Watching a trail of dark liquid spread onto the floor, Jacen pretended that the small river were the memories. He couldn't afford to live in the past. He had to stay sharp and strong for the future.

The future…

Shifting so he laid on his back, Jacen felt the pricks of water rain down on his face. The future used to hold so much promise and peace. Everything he ever did was to make sure the right future would occur. Yet, it seemed in the aftermath, the future was never in the palm of his hands. If anything, the past clung to him like a Vong disguise with its' fleshly tendrils soaking into the pores of his skin creating a mask over his entire body. An image of wholeness that everyone believed intill he screwed it up by becoming Darth Cadeus revealing a breaking man.

Only Crystallia wasn't fooled. She never had been, Jacen realized as his eyes narrowed onto a single drop as the water was turned off. What would she be thinking of him now? In that case, what of Nom Anor and Vergere?

A nervous laugh broke through the cracked lips. Here he was stuck in prison and was suppose to contemplate the error of his ways and all Jacen could think of was the odd couple back in his captivity. Perched on his cot, Vergere would be eyeing him in disappointment like he was five years old. Nom Anor would be standing in front of the cell door, throwing his arms in the air as he continued to rant on how idiotic he was.

"I'm not idiotic," snarled Jacen at the imaginary undercover agent.

"_Yes you are_," snapped back Nom Anor, "_You have gotten yourself captured by the enemy and now will rot away in this prison. At least in my prison, you were free to roam around, even though that was my undoing_."

Pulling himself upright into a sitting position, Jacen glared at the door locking his eyes with the seething black orbs, "I will not rot away here."

Laughter filled his mind. Turning, Jacen regarded Vergere holding a hand to her mouth, whiskers fluttering up and down.

"_Do not disillusion yourself, little Solo_."

"I am not."

"_Then why are you talking to yourself_?"

Words froze in his throat leaving Jacen speechless. Vergere held his gaze, her black pools bleeding into a pair of steely gray.

"_I love you Jacen, but you betrayed me_."

Shaking his head, the ex-Jedi broke eye contact with Tenal Ka. "You're not real."

"_But your guilt is real. You hurt me…you hurt our daughter…_" His lover's voice began to fade in the groaning of the pipes. "_I can never forgive you, not now. You're dead to me_."

As her voice faded out of existence, Jacen pushed himself off the ground and began to strip himself of his wet clothing. Wringing out the excess water, a snap of his wrist shook off any remaining drops. In the echoing of the crack, Jacen growled out to any ghosts listening, "Good."

**-Back on ****Yuuzhan'tar-**

It had been a few more weeks after the incident concerning their late arrival. A week of nights had passed since Crystallia had comforted him. And each time after that, whenever a nightmare of Anakin's death or a bleak future sent him screaming, she had been there to whisper sweet nothings.

Her presence pushed away any vestiges of the Force's presence. In his fear, Jacen sought the solace of his seed and Crystallia's void. When he would finally regain his breath, words described all that he saw. She never asked him but he felt that if by the will of the Force or something else was going to let her be a part of this, then she should know all that he knew. For some odd reason, Jacen could not trust Vergere on this issue for his teacher would only twist things.

Crystallia merely listened; offer her five cents before changing the subject onto something funny. Quoting from the holoseries Gate Trekkers was deemed the unofficial transition. They would speak softly into the night and before he knew it, Jacen realized that Crystallia was becoming a regular in his room, for even when he didn't wake up sleeping, she would still come to his room and they would talk.

Rolling onto his side, Jacen took in the sight that lay next to him. Crystallia was sprawled out next to him on the floor. The meager remains of a cloak served as her pillow, while Jacen propped his head on his own arms. It was in the late summer months if he remembered correctly and there was little need for any blankets.

Crystallia mumbled something and kicked out lightly. Jacen smirked softly. His friend had begun to sleep over when a few nights ago, she had been so sleep-deprived from these nightly adventures that she had passed out. Not wishing to wake her up, Jacen had lifted her up and let her sleep on his cot while he bunked out on the floor.

Blinking against the brightening sunrise, Jacen felt something awaken within him. Lying there before him, Crystallia seemed to glow, her simple beauty breathtaking. As the sun rose, Jacen couldn't help but want it to stop and just wash over them. He didn't want to break this moment. All was peaceful and…

"Beautiful."

The barely whispered word evoked a soft groan as the woman curled in on herself. The heat pushed her away from sleep's gently embrace. Cracking open her eyes, her blurry eyesight focused on a pair of intense brown eyes.

"Mornin'" croaked her abused voice. She had never talked so much in her life.

The meager attempt cracked a grin on Jacen's face, "Not a morning person are you?"

Pushing her sore body off the floor, Crystallia stretched out her back. Coming up with an excuse for today's symptoms was going to be tough. "Thought, you would have figured that out by now."

Rising next to her, Jacen slide his legs underneath him, his eyes still watching her every move. "Maybe I should have nicknamed you Night Moth. You sure do sing like one."

Crystallia sent a weak punch at Jacen's arm. He pretended to grimace and rub the spot where her fist met. The pathetic situation caused both to laugh softly as the sun's rays spread across the floor. Crystallia locked eyes with Jacen, a bit unsettled that his never left. What she found there stabbed at her heart. Smiling broadly to hide the pain, she rose off the ground, dusting off her dress.

"I better go and take a shower."

Jacen tilted his head upwards, studied her movements even more. For the first time, he noticed that her quirks of straightening out her clothes and bashful gazes made him want to smile even more. She truly was optimistic in this dreary world.

"See you later!"

Watching her leave with small but sure steps, Jacen soaked in the warm rays of the sun. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath of the new day. The buzzing of the life around him lulled him easily into mediation. Maybe, he could truly learn to like this place. That despite what had happened, was occurring and would be Jacen could take a little break and enjoy life.

--

Water drowned Crystallia in an icy sensation, freezing away all of existence. Taking a shuddering breath, the woman tried to regain her composure but guilt continued to stab at her soul. She should have never entered Jacen's room that one night. She could have ignored those screams like countless other times.

But Nom Anor's words of her new mission were scorched into her mind. She had objections, not wanting to play on someone's emotions, especially those of a man whom she had viewed as a friend. Yet, she did not want to go back. Crystallia knew that returning to those painful days of mindless work and beatings as an average slave would kill her. And despite her feelings, her survival instinct overrode all other desires.

And so, she had crawled out of bed walked down that desolate hallways and soothed away Jacen's nightmares with a song she barely remembered. When he began to confess to her, Crystallia realized that at these moments of vulnerability she had been playing Jacen right into her hands. Her master would be proud. And it didn't help that she felt a quiet happiness in Jacen's confessions. He was finally opening up to her and that was all she ever wanted from him.

Gasping for air, Crystallia squeezed her eyes shut as her hand clawed at the wall. She should stop visiting him, stop talking, and stop sleeping in his room. But even on silent nights, she longed to speak to him. And soon, her feet carried her to his room, where Jacen would lie waiting for her, a small smile gracing his lips when she appeared. His hopes had not been dashed.

And this morning, that look he had given her…Crystallia felt her heart strain under the pain. It was a look she had given him countless times behind his back. And to see it on his face was a dream come true. Finally, Jacen was letting go of his past and falling for her, like she was falling for him.

A chocked sob broke through her lips. Hanging her head limply, Crystallia let a few tears run down her cheeks blending in with the water from above. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get to her. Nothing could tip off Jacen that this relationship was beginning to turn by her selfish actions or Nom Anor would have her skin. It had to appear natural.

Pushing her mind into the rigorous mental games that she had learned in the police academy, Crystallia pushed her guilt into a small, dark hole and buried it. Straightening herself upright, the woman shut off the shower. Exhaling a shuddering breath, she took in a smooth one before opening the door of a new day.

--

Review! Till next time, take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Up a notch**

**-Back on ****Yuuzhan'tar-**

Jacen sat cross-legged in the middle of an organic room with coral and ferns scattered througout the oval center. Above him, familiar viens with huge singular eyes slitered around observing his every move. All around guards surrounded him, their amphistaffs posed for an attack. Meanwhile, a sickly looking shaper weaved in and out, writing down all the data the eye vines above were recording.

"Try again."

Jacen bit the inside of his lip and stretched out to make contact with the World Brain. Beyond the static fuzz of the world, the ex-Jedi felt a tingle in his mind. There he was. Moving towards the source like a moth to a halogen lamp, Jacen reached out to the World Brain. Just as he was a hairbreath's away, a whiplash of rage flung out at him sending him hurtling back into his body. Brown flashed open, sweat running down his back.

"What happened?" shouted out the shaper as he scrambled to gain the statistics of Jacen's response.

Eyes falling to the ground, Jacen sought to breathe evenly. "He's hurt," whispered Jacen as he took in another heavy breath.

"You probably prod him the wrong way. Try-"

"If I'm able to see him personally, this would be easier," snapped Jacen his blazing with dark anger at the alien.

The shaper pushed at a guard and stalked over to the human. His own black eyes shimmered with a hidden temper. "You know the rules, you are not allowed till-"

"My conversion is believable," muttered Jacen. The shaper nodded, caution filling his eyes. Jacen sensed his uneasiness at being so close to the one who had destroyed the Nursery and killed many of his fellow workers. Lowering his eyes, Jacen leaned downwards, bowing into a submissive position with his fore body touching the dirty floor. "Forgive me, I did not mean to challenge your ways."

Pushing himself up, he took in the scarred face, particularly the mangled cheek. Resolution filled his voice. "But as the Avatar, I know the best plan of action. The Gods are telling to meet with Him. I must ease his pain."

"No. We can see that nothing is wrong, this planet's conversion is going exactly as planned." Turning the shaper walked back towards the ring of guards. "I got enough data on the physical connection. We're done for today." Waving his hand, the shaper left leaving the guards to deal with the human.

Brown eyes studied the spot where the shaper had been a few seconds ago, oblivious to the fidgeting guards. It seemed that he would have to find another way to see the World Brain. If Jacen wanted his plan to work, his old friend's corporation was needed. Sighing, Jacen repositioned himself and closed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of his Vong senses and slowly waded out into the ocean of the Force. Far off in the distance, he sensed turmoil surrounding his parents and sister. The death of their sons was tearing the family apart; time was running out. Pulling out, he felt a pang of grief wash in him. It had been so long since he felt the Force and these three-second sessions was not enough to satisfy him.

Pushing himself upwards, Jacen glanced out and noticed that it was nearing mid-afternoon. It was time for his meeting with Crystallia. Maybe she could shed light on the situation.

-later that day-

They became gods amongst mortals. Underneath the Bridge that Jacen built with his soul, Crystallia grinned as she and him danced for all eternity. Black and white rustling in the moss, bare feet just a whisper. The black, dark green streaked amphistaff would try tried to wind around Crystallia's wrist and lock her in a position of yield.

Yet, the woman was not unarmed. Her own amphistaff streaked gold slithered down the small arm and lunged at Jacen's face. He backed up in fright. Before he could recover, Crystallia delivered a powerful kick to his chest. The hide slid down, his long naked scar gleaming in the light: a target for weakness. A mortal would have gasped in pain, but all Jacen showed was a tight frown.

The two survivors of multiple torture sessions were above pain, especially Jacen. Falling on his butt, Jacen glared at Crystallia with piercing dark brown eyes that shone for a moment with anger and humiliation before being swallowed by a void. The woman smiled with victory. Yet it was short lived. Before she knew it, Crystallia found herself lying flat on her back seeing the Bridge in front of her eyes while supernovas blossomed into existence. Despite the moss, duracreet still hurt like a rancor.

"Guess I win."

The scratchy voice mocked his companion in the shadows of her vision. Propping herself up, Crystallia glared at him, "Don't be cocky, Jacen."

Jacen flashed his cold smirk. "I don't do cocky."

"Hmph." Closing her eyes, Crystallia laid back down letting the Bridge's soft glow wash over her. She was tired from their brief spar. But thankfully, it wasn't like her training sessions where Nom Anor would push her till she collapsed from pure exhaustion. She had been surprised Jacen knew how to fight with the staff but did not turn down the opportunity when he asked her to spar with him.

The Vong robe withered, basking in the crisp moss. Crystallia felt Jacen's shadow hovering on the horizon. He seemed to be waiting for her to attack, cautious as to the lack of movement. "What's the matter?"

The shuffling of clothing betrayed Jacen's uneasiness. Since he had arrived, the man had been a bit distracted and upset over something. Gazing downwards, Crystallia focused on Jacen's bent form as his fingers plucked at the moss. "Did your session with the Shaper truly go that bad?"

"He made me try to make contact with the World Brain," muttered Jacen like a sad little boy.

"Let me guess, you weren't sucessful?"

Jacen cocked a eye at her, suprise shining in his orbs. Crystallia sighed, "Jacen you almost tried to kill him. No offense, but if I was in his position, I would be pretty ticked off."

"I know that," scoffed Jacen, "I'm trying to apologize but he won't listen. I tried to tell the Shaper that I need to see him, but he rejects me every time."

"You know why-"

"I do! I just want to know how long will it take for them to believe that my turn is real."

"It's not just that, Jacen," reprimended the woman softly. Jacen was now looking fully at her, wanting to know what she meant. "You're too eager to meet him. And in my other life, being eager to do something was usually a signal that something was up."

Jacen sighed loudly, his shoulders drooping even lower. Maybe she had a point. Maybe he was a bit too eager and that was betrayin his urgency to leave here. Frustration welled up inside him. He had to be patient, but that was getting harder and harder to do as he continually felt his family falling apart. Crystallia noticed the brooding aura and realized that the conversation had ended. Lifted her head once more, she closed her eyes to soak up the warm rays of the sun. Minutes passed in blissful silence. She was about to drift asleep when Crystallia felt her slave seed pulse lightly.

Cracking open her eyes, she soaked in Jacen's still form as he stood by her feet. When had he moved? Parting her lips, Crystallia was about to speak when Jacen bent down and leaned over her body. A headache was one the verge of exploding in Jacen's mind with all the endless possibilites of trying not to appear eager but still escape in a reasonable time.

As Jacen ran a hand down the small face, pausing only to skim a finger near an eye a possibility bloosomed before him. He studied her with an intensity that made her tremble slightly. In his mind, Jacen knew that he should break away, but seeing her so vulnerable and fearful. A low chuckle vibrated in his throat. Crystallia was neither of those things.

A thin smile formed on his face, "There is nothing to fear, my Crystallia."

Crystallia felt an unwanted blush creep on her cheeks when her ears soaked in his low, husky voice. She remembered all too well how she had earned that name. Once Crystallia had overheard Vergere call Jacen a shadow moth. When she asked why on a break after a practice session, Jacen cursed silently. After telling the story of his awakening on the planet, he turned and jerked Crystallia's ponytail gently. "_And you…you are like my old crystal snake, shedding skin after skin, yet never losing its beauty_."

The memory floated in her mind. Huffing, Crystallia pushed her mind into the present. "My? What am I an object now?"

Jacen felt his eye twitch. She just had to break the mood, but somehow he couldn't pull himself away. He never had used the possessive on her. It had been a slip of the tongue. But he didn't do those types of mistakes anymore, right? "Hmph, do you have to analyze everything? Thought that was my job."

Crystallia could only pout causing soft laughter to trickle out of Jacen's mouth. She was so childish sometimes and he loved every moment of it. His smile widened more and for the first time, Crystallia saw a flicker of that smile reflecting in his eyes.

Now running his knuckles softly against her cheek, Jacen whispered, "Do you ever dream of that other life?"

Crystallia narrowed her eyes in contemplation, while relishing in the soft caresses of his touches. She treasured each point of contact, knowing that when Jacen found out the truth there would be no more moments of these. Trying to extend it, she murmured, "I do sometimes. Do you miss it?"

Jacen tilted his head to the side slightly. Crystallia couldn't help but smile. He had been around his teacher far too long.

"When I am lonely, yes." Jacen bit his lip slightly, trying to weight his next words carefully. If he truly walked this path, there would be no going back. Taking in deep breath, he smiled briefly, "But, the more I stay here, the more I am with you, I do not miss it as much. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to…"

Jacen paused, a flash of doubt halting the words. Should he drag her into this plan of escape? She was already half way there, so why not. But a part of his mind told him not to reveal anything. Crystallia's lack of desire for escape and her submission to the Vong was proof of where her loyalty lied. Yet, another part wanted him to manipulate her, win her to his side and bring them both back to the galaxy beyond the Bridge. If anything, this confession could make him appear not so eager to leave easing away the doubt of his conversion.

Locking her eyes on the man above, Crystallia noticed Jacen was lost in his own thoughts. Noticing the gaze, Jacen broke free of his thoughts pushing them into a small corner of his mind. Leaning further down, he knew that this act had to believable. His black robe splashes against white. He was on automatic pilot but he didn't care. All he could think of was that she could ease his pain.

Jacen pressed his lips gently against Crystallia's own. The first kiss was full of a gentleness that seemed alien to two fighters that were just a mere minutes ago fighting with a dark ferocity fueling their every move. Crystallia felt the world underneath her burst into life as her arms up snaked around his shoulders. The Bridge above shifted, shimmering into new colors, becoming a permanent mark in the heavens. How long the kiss lasted, neither of them knew. But as with all good things, it ended too quickly.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, dark brown eyes conveyed deep sadness to the woman beneath him. Crystallia soaked in their regret as they traveled slowly away from her face stopping straight ahead.

Jacen stared coldly towards the slope, a frown on his face. "They're coming."

Breaking the weak hold, Jacen paused in a crouched position. The green-streaked amphistaff slithered up to his master, disappearing into the dark cave of his sleeve. Sitting up, Crystallia watched as Jacen stood up, facing the slope, any emotion wiped from his face. It was as what had occurred never happened. Crystallia felt her own amphistaff slither up and coil in her lap, closing its' eyes to sleep.

Turning her upper body, she made out two figures walking towards them. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she stared up at Jacen. "Now play nice, Jacen."

Jacen sent her a quick glare, but he couldn't hide the glee in his eyes. "But that's no fun."

Crystallia could only moan in annoyance as the arrival of Vergere and Nom Anor was announced with a sharp alien curse.

The tall Vong took a step forward, "There you are. Must it always be an adventure with finding you two?"

Crystallia blinked innocently up at her master, "We always come back."

Jacen folded his arms, the black sleeves closing the gap. With a cold gaze and dark mockery, he spoke with a stern voice he was perfecting for his act as the Avatar. "Are you afraid we're plotting an escape?"

Crystallia and Vergere laughed quietly, while Nom Anor scowled. Deep inside, Crystallia observed Jacen with hidden wariness. Her time in the police force had honed her skills in picking up the slightest hints of a lie. Her instincts were rarely wrong. And right now, for the first time in a long while, they were whispering in her mind to watch the man she was seducing. In their time together, Jacen was perfecting the craft of manipulation, of how to lie and tell the truth at the same time, at a frightening speed.

Was he truly planning an escape? The thought passed through Crystallia's mind and it sent shivers done her spine. Her position as a slave demanded she report this inquiry to Nom Anor. But another side, the side that did not want him to leave for her own sake, advised to stay quiet for the time being. And thus she would.

Nom Anor snarled. He did not feel like getting into a battle of words with boy. The High Shapers and Priests were starting to badger him on his little secret project. The demand for a sacrifice was pressuring him at all corners. Needing to hear results, Nom Anor waved his hand, "Come slave, it is time for your lessons."

Crystallia nodded. Standing up, the snake hissed in annoyance at being disturbed but she quickly hummed the old lullaby. Jacen's ears perked at the song and couldn't help but let a ghost of a true smile pass over his face. Nodding a goodbye, he watched as Crystallia fell in step behind Nom Anor. He couldn't help but notice that Nom Anor was starting to spend more and more time with her yet grant her more lenience when it involved himself. The agent was planning something. A dark warning pressed in the back of his mind. He wasn't going to tell Crystallia anything, not if she was getting closer to the Vong. The thought saddened him to his surprise.

Licking his lips lightly, Jacen could still taste the mint flavor that was Crystallia. Eyes locking on the fading figures, he heard Vergere shuffle up next to him.

"Be careful of what you speak," warned the small alien. "Nom Anor is not a man to be played with. He's played this game of lies and truths far longer than you and I."

Jacen nodded his understanding, noticing Crystallia glancing over her shoulder. The flash of guilt punched him out of reality. Blinking, he shook his head. Did he just imagine it? Glancing up once more, he could no longer spot the pair.

Vergere sighed, "Do not be distracted, Jacen."

"I'm not distracted," muttered the man.

"I noticed today that Nom Anor was not as eager to find you as he normally is," Vergere paused when Jacen spun his body to face her. "We searched at a leisurely pace. But this is all trivial."

"Then why tell me?"

"I worry for you that is all. Just ask yourself why this turn of events?"

Jacen frowned, "You think Nom Anor is planning something…" Something unknown gripped his heart and he had to force the next words out. "You think he might be using Crystallia?" Oh gods, he hoped that was not the answer. For her to betray him…Dark anger coiled in his mind.

Vergere's feathers faded to a blood red, sensing the darkness stir in her student. "One must ask who is being used. For does the Yira bird use the Dantoonie worm as bait for the large Bassian fish? Or does the worm use the bird for transportation and protection?"

Shaking her feathers, Vergere pointed back to the small opening. "Think on this but in the meantime, go and perform the katas I have shown you."

Jacen frowned, his mind already brooding over the riddle. Vergere had told him in the beginning that everything she said was a lie. So was this accusation a lie? But she had not countered him and instead left him with this issue of usage. Growling, he shook his arm lightly.

The cold shivers marked the snake's travels down his arm, its' scales scrapping lightly against his skin. Halting in the middle of the opening, Jacen closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Pushing all thoughts away, he centered his mind. Snapping his eyes open, Jacen slide into an offensive stance and began the routine.

Crystallia walked quietly behind Nom Anor burning the image of Jacen in her mind. His dark eyes, shadowed by blond streaks of hair followed her every move. Even after swiftly facing forward, she still felt his eyes on her back. The emotion she saw in those eyes was a mixture of fear, loneliness, longing and a hint of happiness. If anything else, Crystallia knew that the hardened look showed the determination of a man trying to deny but accept love. It came from a man who lost everything. A shattered man who might appear repaired but if shined in the right direction, one could see the poor mending job.

Jacen Solo clung to the rare things that made his life livable, that made him feel sane. He held onto their times together, treasuring and protecting them with a ferocity that would make even the War Master quake under his armor. This was the Jacen she was piecing together in her mind from their extended visits. It was man she all of sudden felt that she could not handle.

"How goes your mission?" Nom Anor whispered, maintaining a straight gaze.

Breaking from her conclusions, Crystallia tugged at her sleeve, her snake shifting underneath the hide. "It's going…well…"

Nom Anor risked a glance at the young woman, her face trembling in fear. "Something happened today."

The worried look was quickly dashed away. "We…"

"Yes?" hissed her master.

"Hugged."

Nom Anor growled, kicking out at a stone sending it flying into the underbrush. "You must work faster. Turn up that charm of yours and force that boy to bed you."

Injured pride and disgust at how easy her master could say such words burst forth a wave of anger. Before she could regain a clear mind, Crystallia snapped, "What is the rush?"

Pivoting on his foot, Nom Anor raised his hand and slapped Crystallia hard across the face. His long nails cut into her cheek sending a small trickle of blood running down her face. The woman immediately crouched low and raised her arms to protect herself from the expected onslaught. But no punches rained down on her. Instead, a strong hand grabbed her ponytail yanking her head and back into a painful arc.

Leaning down, yellow eyes glowed in rage at the tearing eyes. "How dare you speak to me as such? If you will not seduce any faster-" Nom Anor reached into her sleeve and pulled the snake. With a flick of his wrist, the limp creature snapped into a straight blade.

Fear bloomed on Crystallia's face. Twisting in his grip, she watched as the arm drew back. As the blade moved towards her stomach, she screamed, "We kissed!"

The arm halted right above her. Nom Anor blinked before a twisted smile revealed the sharp teeth behind. "Is that so?"

"Y-yes," trembled Crystallia.

Nom Anor gazed up into the sky. Good, so things were going according to plan. Jacen was falling for the woman and soon he would claim her. But how long that would take was a question that had no answer. And with the sacrifice coming up…No, he needed to pick things up. But how-

Yellow eyes narrowed into slits as he gazed back down at the woman, whose eyes beamed with hope that she had appeased him. Oh, yes this could work. "My little pet…"

Crystallia locked her eyes with the tall alien, "Y-yes mas-master?"

"You're still too slow." And with that he snapped his arm into action, sending the snake slicing across her stomach. Bliss filled his mind while below Crystallia world cracked with the familiar heat of pain.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew, this chapter was a bit hard to write in that I'm not much of a romantic person. But it's crucial to the rest of the story. And if it seemed a bit fast, sorry but think of these flashbacks as having time gaps in between. Thanks for reading! And please review! Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long update. It's been busy these past few weeks. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving Break.

**Chapter 5: Kindling Hope**

Jacen paced the room, his mind reeling in countless directions. The riddle Vergere had left him with had still yet to be solved. He raised his hand to pull at the small, rough beard. As his fingers lightly traced over his lips, the memory of the kiss seared in his mind spiking a yearning that had only grown over time. And there lay another mystery. Crystallia had been missing for almost three weeks. When he asked Nom Anor, the man merely stated that the shapers had need for her in dealing with some recaptured slaves. How long she would be gone was questionable.

He tried to hide the disappointment but Nom Anor could see it clearly. His tall instructor was with him in the room, sitting patiently for Jacen to repeat the Prayer of Death. The inquisitive yellow eyes shimmered with joy at the distracted student. The boy was longing for the woman's company by the day. It delighted him to no extent whenever he saw the boy remain focus enough in his tasks of learning the role of the Avatar. But right when the lesson was over, that longing returned in double through the form of a brooding man who ate little, talked less and sleep was a mere notion.

Yes, his plan was working perfectly. Even Vergere with all her mothering could not pull Jacen out of his depression. The boy had grown too dependent on Crystallia's presence, her void sucking him dry of an energy he might use in order to plan some escape or attack. The sacrifice was a week and a half away with preparations coming underway.

Frowning, Nom Anor recalled a Priest's declaration that Jacen was expected to perform the ritual. He and Vergere had started to teach the boy the necessary prayers needed but did not inform him of the event. Jacen had not even bothered to ask.

The man in question stopped, dropping his hands to his side. "Is there anything else I need to learn today?"

Nom Anor shook his head, "No. You are too distracted today. I'll be lenient and allow you this one break considering you are passing the other lessons on our religion and practices with ease."

Jacen bowed slightly, "Thank you." With that he waltzed out of the room. Walking through the collapsing hallway, he sidestepped through a hole and onto the platform. Tall mindless guards turned to regard him for a minute before fixing their stares straight ahead. Taking a left, Jacen remembered one of his first lessons Vergere had taught him since he agreement. Crystallia was the one that forced him to practice everyday. When walking amongst their masters, keep your head down, arms tucked in and shoulders hunched forward. The goal was to appear as small, weak and meager as possible.

He had hated it at first. Yet, living through a week of painful punches, kicking and spitting, Jacen quickly readjusted his attitude towards the degrading posture. He wasn't a slave, but the Avatar. Then again as Nom Anor pointed out constantly, no one was supposed to know of his existence until the time was ready. In time, Jacen realized that none of his overseers realized who he was, the great Jedi Jacen Solo.

The drastic physical changes made him appear as a weathered, hollowed face man with sun-streaked hair was nothing compared to the slightly chubby, bright-eyed youth of yesteryear. They merely saw him as a slave. And this allowed him much free time to study the alien race up close, learning tidbits of their language, analyzing their fighting styles and experimenting with the technology.

He did all this, even under Crystallia's nose. To his surprise, she did not know that he was _the_ Jacen Solo. Never the one to read much of the news, politics or tabloids, she only knew of his reputation but not the face.

Jacen clutched at his chest at the memory of Crystallia's puzzled expression on the question. Why was he suffering this much? They only had kissed and that was it. Yet, each night he lied awake hoping for her to appear in his doorway. Eating was no longer fun without some wild-tale fantasy and talking was trivial. He did not desire any word games with Vergere.

It was his time in the Nursery all over again, when he limited all interaction to simply attending wounds and not socialize with the slaves. Reaching the entrance to the apartment complex, Jacen paused. What would he do now? There was no one to spar. He didn't feel like learning any old Jedi moves. Frowning, he ran a hand through his thick hair. Maybe he could review those prayers that Nom Anor seemed so intent for him learn for some event. But he didn't care. Even the will to plan an escape was fading away.

Stepping into the shadows of the hallway, Jacen walked step by step knowing there was no rush. His family was beyond his help. Vergere and Nom Anor worked too deep in the shadows. Crystallia was gone. And he…he was dead. Sliding to a complete stop, Jacen blinked as his body swelled with knowledge. He was dead because of love. Love for his brother had driven to his capture and death. Love for answers turned him into a traitor. Love for Crystallia was making him forget.

Yes, he did love her if that was the right word. Jacen chocked at the confession. God, he didn't have time for romance, but it happened all the same. He wanted true, honest human contact that would accept him for what he was and she was the answer. Slumping against the wall, Jacen slide down onto the floor. Raising his legs to his chest, he crossed his arms over them and rested his head on his knees. He loved her but feared her at the same time. Feared that maybe this was all a dream and he would awake up all alone. Isolation had made him cling to any sort of attraction. And it was driving him down a road of despair. Liking, loving, hating and fearing were all being rolled up into one.

The clicking of claws against the floor announced his teacher's arrival. A small familiar hand rested itself on his shoulder. "You are never alone, little one."

**-****Prison****-**

"_Never alone_"

Lifeless eyes blinked once, closing for a long time before reopening. The clatter near the wall was all that signaled a panel sliding back before the packaged food dish dropped out and clattered onto the floor. The panel slide shut leaving the prisoner alone once more. One year of solitary confinement buried him six feet under of memories and questions.

Was this what she had to endure? Was this why she would get those long vacant stares, ignoring the words spilling out of a little boy's mouth? He didn't know what was worse: being isolated in an empty room, or isolated from a crowd or isolated within a family?

"I'm foolish," croaked a voice that no longer saw the point of its existence.

**-Flashback-**

"Pain is our Gods gift to us. It is what drives us and why Death is our greatest sacrifice," preached Jacen. Closing his eyes letting a few seconds trickle by as his words echoed silently in the air. Then, Jacen bowed deeply before straightening back up, opening his eyes and locking them on his audience.

Vergere clapped softly, her feathers shimmering in pleased green. Nom Anor uncrossed his arms, nodding his approval. "Not only do you have the words down, but your tone and attitude displays your belief in them. And this factor is what is crucial." Crossing his hands behind his back, Nom Anor took steps forward till he was face to face with the new devotee he was creating. "You are ready for the event."

The only form of surprise came from the raising of one eyebrow, "Event?"

"Yes, it was to be held this week but sadly due to…complications, they will be pushed back another two weeks." Complications that involved a missing priest and the stress on finding an appropriate sacrifice was enough to change the date of the event. Nom Anor narrowed his eyes to study any hints of despair or anger that would reveal the boy's true loyalty. Despite the corporation, Nom Anor did not fully trust Jacen's turn, even if the boy was becoming compliant. Yet, nothing but sadness filled those brown orbs.

A normal, confident Vong would be pleased to see such a reaction for it meant that Jacen truly was looking forward to the event. But not him, the source could be from hindering the boy's supposed plans. It seemed that Jacen was slowly breaking free of his depression and would be keen to restart thinking any plans to disrupt this place.

Shifting so he was looking off the side, Nom Anor gazed out of the window, "You are free to go."

Jacen tilted his head downwards. The questioning glance to Vergere did not go unnoticed. In the corner of his eye, the feathered alien blinked. With the signal, Jacen began to walk towards the exit.

Returning his sight to the outside world, Nom Anor dropped all pretenses. "Jacen."

Jacen halted, not liking the strict tone of his advisor's voice. Frowning, he fought to keep the fatigue from entering his voice. He was slowly catching up on his sleep and it didn't help that he was starving right now. "Yes?"

"I want you to swing by Crystallia's room, pick up any belongings and throw them away."

"Why?"

"You cannot question me during the event, Jacen. You merely have to accept my word," Gazing over his shoulder, a thin wide smile revealed the needle-like teeth, "Think of it as a leap of faith."

Jacen's back trembled slightly. The shaggy brown head nodded, "Yes sir." With nothing more, the boy left the two alone in the wide chamber.

Vergere sighed, "Do not push the boy too hard."

Nom Anor rolled his eyes, not caring how human the act was. "At least he is no longer moping around like a love-sick Krayen tiger. It gives him something to focus on."

"And focus is good," pausing Vergere rolled her head around to crack her neck, "I must thank you on pushing the event further back. Jacen would not have been ready for a ritual sacrifice. We must start small-"

"No," snapped Nom Anor as he pivoted on his foot to face his companion fully, "The Priest faction barely passed the agreement of two weeks. And I promised them a sacrifice that was high in demand."

Vergere felt the Force send her a small warning, not liking where her partner's mind was leading. "Oh?"

"A Jedi sacrifice."

"Nom-"

"No, if Jacen cannot convert a Jedi to our ways by the end of this, then he is worthless and he will either sacrifice himself in shame or be tossed in with the rest of the inferior slaves." Lips tightening, Nom Anor leaned down and glared hard at Vergere, "But you will tell him nothing of this, understand."

Wanting to nod solemnly, Vergere instead smiled enigmatically, "You have my word."

The doubt was not lost on her and she could not help but add in a light, tone, "Do I not always tell you the truth."

Nom Anor could only scoff. "Yes."

"Then do not doubt me."

He did doubt Vergere. He was cautious in nature and that was why he had a little present for Jacen, for the boy had been working so hard these past days.

Jacen's feet dragged as he walked towards Crystallia's former room. There was only one explanation for the clearances of her room. She wasn't coming back. Death took her away and there was nothing left for him on this planet. Realizing that Crystallia would not return, he had forced himself to focus on being the perfect convert. He ate up their teachings and practices with a ferocity that made a part of him fear that he truly believed in their teachings.

"_And what's wrong with that_?" sneered a dark voice, "_Not long ago you were willing to stay here in bliss_."

But this place was no longer bliss. Everywhere he looked, it reminded him of what was not meant to be. Peace, love and happiness were all lies. And so, Jacen started to think of his plan of escape once more. This event would be an excellent way to solidify his position as a devote worshipper to the Vong gods. Afterwards, he would be able to see the World Brain, win back his trust and leave this Sith spit-forsaken planet. Reuniting with his family was the last thing on his mind. He just simply needed to leave before this act consumed him entirely.

"How in the Twin Suns did Vergere keep this up for years?" cursed Jacen as he palmed opened Crystallia's door and took one step before halting. Blood drained from his face as all thoughts left him.

In front of him, Crystallia sat huddled in a corner, her simple dress in rags around an even skinner frame. Cuts and bruises littered her arms and legs. Scraps on her hollowed cheeks made the woman look like a mere child.

"Crys-" Jacen's tongue froze as those blue eyes stared at him, empty of all emotions. A lost look stared straight back him. Fear erupted in his core. Where was the optimistic woman he loved?

Stepping fully into the room, Jacen frowned when Crystallia shrank further back into the corner. Raising a hand, he whispered, "Hey, its me."

"You're not real!" screamed a parched voice.

The cracking of a soul was enough to push Jacen forward. Not caring about the fearful scream, he slide onto the ground yanking her forward till the fragile woman was pressed into his chest.

Her small hands pushed against his chest weakly. But soon all struggling ceased as her frightened mind felt the rough hands rub circles on her back. The smell of dirt, sweat and crisp pollen flooded her mind. This was what the outside smelled like. This was what he was, the ghost who gave her comfort in that confinement where all there was were the beatings and loneliness.

"J-Jac-e-n?"

Jacen hugged her tighter as he turned on the ground to lean against the wall. Pulling her onto his lap, he smiled warmly down at her allowing only feelings of his happiness at seeing her again reflect off his eyes. It would do her no good to see his pity and grief of her condition. "The one and only."

The wide blue-eyes darkened and a hint of a smirk tugged at Crystallia's lips, "Ar-arro-g-gant as ev-er."

Laughter rumbled in Jacen's chest. But she didn't care. All Crystallia knew was that she was home. Leaning into him, she listened to the beating of his heart and felt his hands as blissful sleep wrapped her in a warm blanket.

Jacen never once wavered his gaze off of Crystallia; as if the moment he looked away she would be gone. She wasn't dead thank Nura-sham of Life. But even though her body still lived, her mind…her soul had been broken. And that was a death Jacen didn't want to experience or for one to endure. He had to heal like she did for him.

Closing his own eyes, Jacen tilted his head downwards till his chin rested on her soft hair. He would continue on with the plan with the determination of a rancor and this time he would take Crystallia with him. No matter what Vergere, the Force or his mind told him.

For all he could see behind his eyelids…

**-Prison-**

…and reflecting right back at him on the shiny surface of the stone was empty blue eyes fading into brown. Jacen reached out and wiped across the surface smearing it with dirt. No. He couldn't become like that.

Dangling over the cot, Jacen pulled his arm back up and pushed himself upright. "C-can't…w-on't."

Sliding off the bed, Jacen walked into the middle of the cell. Taking in a deep breath, he eyed the door. He had to stay sane…for the future.

"S-stay. Fo-foc-us."

Pushing away the pain of the sore throat, Jacen turned sideways and slide into a defensive position. Pulling back his right arm, his left arm jutted out palm outwards. With a quick snap, he switched positions doing the movement three times before including a left kick with too much force. The unused muscles and slippery floor provided little friction between the rock and his right foot. Falling to the right, Jacen was able to catch himself on his hands cushioning the fall.

Panting, anger pulsed in time with embarrassment darkening his cheeks. It was a simple, basic kata and he fell. Jacen slapped himself mentally. He should have been staying in shape instead of pondering.

"_One must balance the exercise of the mind as well as the body_." Luke's advise floated in his mind reprimanding him even further.

"I know," hissed Jacen to no one in particular as he staggered back up to his feet. Throwing himself into another kata, it didn't take long for him to fall on the flat of his back.

Slamming a fist onto the ground, Jacen glared daggers at the ceiling as if it could provide him with answers.

"_It's not just that you are out of shape_," laughed Vergere, her voice trickling into his mind. Those words had been spoken on his first and brief fighting lesson with the bird-like creature during his wanderings after the Nursery event. "_Your body still has memories of having the Force or the slave seed for support. But now with neither_," her whiskers waved gently in the air as a smile brightened up her face, "_You must learn to fight like a normal human being_." After his first fall, Vergere laughed out loudly her feathers a deep, rustic yellow. "_It is not easy as one thinks, no?_"

His teacher's words settled the damaged remnants of pride. Pulling himself off the ground, Jacen took in a deep breath. He remembered memories of watching Vong soldiers in their training, following their movements with precision. He saw Crystallia's body in front of him dancing in between his strikes, relying only on her skills and nothing on the slave seed. Lastly, he saw his father and the countless times the smuggler was in hand-to-hand combat with a boxer's confidence and grace.

If these fighters could enact masterful moves, then so could he. Curling his fingers into fists, Jacen focused his mind on one of the Vong soldiers. Gazing down, he slid his feet into a sturdy stance. Part of him was already telling him that the position was wrong and he should move one of his feet more forward. But that was the fighting style of the Jedi and the Sith. And he was neither.

"I'm just Jacen Solo, a mere human being," growled a deep voice sending sparks of determination and life into the blank brown eyes.

------------------------------------

A/N: Things are speeding up and hopefully I can update soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long wait!

**Chapter 6: Turning point**

With the aid of Vergere's tears, Crystallia recovered quickly. With Jacen nursing her health all that remained was to regain her weight back. The haunted look still shimmered in her eyes, but whenever he was there that familiar optimistic spark blazed to life. It was a week to the event and Jacen could sense the restlessness in Nom Anor and the cautious glances Vergere would send his way.

The old bird knew something and it would be something that he wouldn't like. But he would deal with it when it came. Right now, it was about getting his girlfriend's healthy enough so when the timing for the escape arrived she would be ready. Lying next to Crystallia on her bed, he let the conviction of his decision fill him. Wiping the damp cloth slowly down her scarred arm, he watched as those eyes studied the healing arm.

Resting his hand on her wrist, Jacen leaned toward her face. Crystallia moved her face upwards allowing for their lips to make contact once more. Jacen felt the brief hesitancy before caving in allowing blissful existence drown him once more. Deepening the kiss, he moved his body to loom over hers as a small arm snaked up his shoulders keeping him in place.

Pulling away he felt her hot breath panting. Feeling an intoxicating urge wind up in him, Jacen lowered his lips to trail down her cheek and chin to rest on her neck.

"J-Jacen," stuttered Crystallia.

Jacen pulled back and smiled softly at the flushed face of the girl, "I want to do this."

"Jacen…"

Bending down, he rubbed his nose lightly against hers, "I've missed you…and during those long night I realized something...that...I love you…"

Instead of seeing those orbs fill up with that blinding brightness, they sunk into deep ocean black. Doubt dragged the strings of the Force around him but Jacen assumed that it was all tied to her fragile state of mind. "It's not your fault."

"It is-" Before she could say more, Jacen cut her off by sealing his lips over hers. His passion shoved all the doubt he sensed and he couldn't help but smirk when he felt her hands grip him tighter. One of his hands began to travel downwards and pulled her leg slightly upwards.

Crystallia broke the kiss, panting heavier with glazed over eyes. "Jacen!"

Jacen kissed her moist cheeks, a thought of why she was crying flashed in his mind.

"W-we…I…you" But her fractured soft words were lost in the confusion of guilt and pleasure.

Thankfully, a cough broke the setting before it went any further. Jacen pulled back seating himself at the foot of the bed with Crystallia pulling away from him, propping herself up against the wall. In the doorway Nom Anor held a smug look on his face while Vergere looked deeply disappointed with her gray colored feathers plastered to her skull.

"I hope we are not intruding on anything."

Jacen was about to respond but Crystallia beat him to the punch. "No sir, we were actually just finishing."

"Oh?" Nom Anor cocked an eyebrow. "Finishing?"

Crystallia slide out of bed and bowed, "Yes. I have done what you have asked of me, Master." She could feel the confusion building in Jacen but she had do this. It was the only way. In her isolation, Crystallia realized what must be done in order to protect her love. "Jacen has bedded me multiple times."

Jacen felt his mouth drop open and was about to protest when Crystallia raised her head and locked cold eyes on Jacen. The cold stare stunned him into silence.

"So that was what you two were doing in these meetings." Everyone could sense how much Nom Anor wanted to laugh, but he only continued to widen a grin.

"It seems in our time apart, Jacen has fallen for me," whispered the woman without missing a single beat to betray her guilt.

Nom Anor waved his hand towards himself motioning for Crystallia to come to him. "And his loyalty." Crystallia moved towards her master, who surprisingly laid a hand on her shoulder, "Now, you must go to the shaper and see if you have conceived a child."

Crystallia bowed slightly and left, not once looking behind her. Nom Anor halted his grin into a halfway smile at the stunned face of Jacen. "With the prospect of a family, I doubt you will be willing to leave anytime soon. Especially if Crystallia and the child's lives are at stake."

Comprehension dawned on Jacen's face manifesting itself in pure hatred. "You-"

Nom Anor turned, "Now, now, let's not lose our temper. You did this all yourself, even though Crystallia' seduction skills were less than mediocre. Oh well, the mission was accomplished." Shrugging, the Vong let out a chuckle, "Welcome to your new family, boy." With that said, Nom Anor turned to leave and report his news to the War Master with a bounce to his step.

Jacen could only sit frozen in his spot, his vision darkening by the moment with hatred. Part of him was still in shock, not knowing what was going on. But that dark serpent knew very well what was happening and it was laughing in the back of his mind.

Jacen had been played a fool.

Vergere's voice pierced his mind, "Tell me you-"

"I don't want to hear it right now!" growled Jacen, fists clenching at his robe to prevent the rage that wanted to focus in on his teacher. How easy would it be to just vent out all his anger on her fragile body? "_My species is known to have a fragile neck_…"

Vergere sensed the darkness trembling underneath her student's body. It was the same presence of what she encountered deep underground when she had told Jacen the secret of the Jedi. She knew of the dangers, but her student needed her help. Stepping in front of him, black eyes soaked in the squeezed eyes and the tiny river of blood that seeped from his bitten lip. "Take a walk, Jacen."

Brown eyes lifted up slowly, staring down at her. "Wh-"

"Take a walk. Ponder over what you have learned today before rushing off to do something you will regret."

"But-"

"No buts Jacen. You need a clear a mind."

Jacen sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere with this conversation. And in a strange way now that he glanced around, the room seemed too small and he could still smell Crystallia in the room.

Nodding, he wove past his mentor and marched out into the darkness of the tunnel. Vergere sighed, sending a wave of gratitude to the Force for surviving the event. She knew that Jacen was powerful and did not want a repeat of events in this small room. Frowning, she narrowed her black eyes, whiskers twitching in contemplation. From Jacen's reaction, she knew that not all of what Crystallia said was truth. Feet pattering quickly on the ground, it took the small alien only a few minutes to find herself in front of the medical ward. Pushing aside the long green vines, she waved her hand signaling the medic to leave the room. Sitting on a long moss covered table, Crystallia swung her legs back and forth.

Her brown eyes shot upwards at the new occupant. Vergere's whiskers twitched as she made herself over to the girl. Flexing her fingers, the small alien's eyes narrowed into slits like a sheet of obsidian. "Congratulations you have undermined everything."

"I didn't mean to."

Vergere scoffed, "Come now, child. We both know that is a lie through and through."

Anger flashed on the young woman's face but Vergere held up her hand. A darkness overtook the mocking edge of her tone, "Enough. I will not play games with you. I know that you lied to Nom Anor. It was clear as day with Jacen's reaction that you two did nothing of the sort. I just want to know why so I can fix this mess."

Crystallia frowned and folded her arms across her chest, "And re-indoctrinate him, no. I won't let him become some mindless slave."

"The road that Jacen walks is of his own choosing."

"Yeah but full of your's and Nom Anor's persuasion. You two are the only ones he's allowed to talk to and listen to. Who'd you think he would follow?"

"You."

A shock look fell over Crystallia's face, "Wh-what?

Feathers shimmered in a mirage of colors. It was like talking to a child, much like Jacen was in the beginning. They were fearful but did not take into consideration the repercussions of their actions or their surroundings. "Jacen cares for you and during your absence he was depressed. I could sense that he wanted to protect you and when you returned was dead set on freeing you from this place."

Crystallia felt her eyes begin to burn. Quickly glancing downwards, she fought to keep a neutral face. "I see. So everything he decides now centers around me."

"Yes," whispered the small alien.

The young woman smiled a bittersweet smile. "Funny, I was doing the same thing."

Vergere's black eyes blinked as she tilted her head to the side. "Oh."

Hugging herself, Crystallia gazed at the floor with a distant look. "When I was in…confinement…I made a decision that I wouldn't let Jacen become like me, some scared slave that had lost all her fight against these invaders. Then I heard about the ceremony and how Nom Anor wanted Jacen to kill a Jedi. That's when I formulated a plan. I would free Jacen from myself so he only had to think about himself and get out before they truly broke him. And the only way to do such an act was to lie about being pregnant."

Vergere felt a twinge of sorrow for the girl. Her love for Jacen signaled a drastic sacrifice and could very well mean the end of her. "You know Nom Anor will find out the truth."

"But by then Jacen will be long gone."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"I overheard one of the shapers talking about how he's been taking care of a ship for Anor. I can tell you where it is if you promise to look out after Jacen."

Vergere smiled softly, "And what makes you think I would look out after him in his best interests?"

Crystallia glanced up and locked eyes with the alien, "Because I know that you have invested a lot in Jacen and to see him become some pawn for the Vong would hurt you more than I did."

A chuckle vibrated the feathers into an amused orange state, "Very well, little one. But what of you?"

A resigned look befell the young face, "Don't worry about me."

Vergere nodded. She could hear the long –dead confident voice of a law enforcer emerging from the grave. "Then tell me of this ship?"

---------------------------------------

A/N: R&R and onto the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Past is the Past**

Jacen marched around in a circle, ignoring the burning rays of the sun or the soft grass beneath his feet. His mind was in turmoil, rage lashing out in strong whiplashes as he fought control of the beast within him. All around him was silence, the animals sensing the dangerous aura and he wished that some of that silence was in him.

He needed a calm mind, needed to find his center. But every time he sought that solace all he could hear was Crystallia's betrayal. Thousands of questions stabbed at his bleeding heart. How could she turn at him like that? Use their love as an object to appease her masters? And the lie…to turn over a child, even if it wasn't real, to such vicious creatures, where was the motherly instinct in Crystallia? Had she lost so much of her humanity in Nom Anor's clutches?

Arms hugged around his stomach, feeling the tightening muscles squeeze at his lungs. "How c-could she?" chocked Jacen. The whispering of the serpent replied with a knowing tone, "_Because she sold her soul here. You'll become just like her if you stay any longer_."

The Dark Side trembled around him, feeding itself off Jacen's grief. This powerful warrior was once again wounded and this time when it sank its' fangs it would not let go so easily. "_Take revenge upon her and Nom Anor, make her feel what it like to have your heart ripped out of your chest_."

Shaking his head, Jacen halted standing in the middle of the sparring circle. Glancing around, he took in the spot where Crystallia and him would lay and just stare up at the sky. Across from him, where a small white stone lay, was where Crystallia would slide into her stance before a fight. So many memories of where he thought all pretenses were dropped and they could be themselves. Even the Force had felt no ill intensions coming from Crystallia, only happiness, love and…

Jacen hung his head, bangs covering his eyes. He had felt hesitancy, worry and guilt whenever those sea-blue eyes flickered downwards. "I'm such a fool," whispered Jacen, the storm dying in the ice-cold hurricane winds of blame. It was right in front of him and Crystallia not wanting to go further in their relationship screamed that something was up. And he was blind, only seeing what he wanted.

"_It's not your fault for wanting only to see the good in life after all you've been through_," hissed the serpent, "_She still broke your heart and needs to pay for it_."

Taking in a deep breath, Jacen exhaled slowly washing away all traces of the conflicting emotions. He couldn't deal with this right now. The serpent was right. He had to leave now. Urgency injected itself within him, numbing the pain slightly. "She'll pay in time, but the Force has also betrayed me and you will only cause me trouble just like last time."

"_How could I've known that Anakin was an illusion?_"

"You made me blind and it almost cost me my life. I won't fall for it not again." Staring deep into the bright blue sky, Jacen felt his mind sharpen with a clarity that scared him. It was if a curtain had been pulled away allowing him to see life for the first time since dying. Yes, Crystallia's betrayal had killed him but the pain no longer hindered him but would be used as fuel. The battle between him and Nom Anor had become even more deadly with Crystallia's involvement. Therefore his lies would have to become truths and truths become lies. His one love had hurt him deep and he would do the same upon her and Nom Anor.

"It's time that I become the Avatar and shed light upon the blind," Jacen's lips thinned as a plan emerged from the pain in his heart. But for this to work, he would need help from the outside but thankfully he could turn this 'pregnancy' and 'loyalty to the Vong' to his advantage. All it would take is one convincing sacrifice and he could break free from this hell.

**-Prison-**

The blurry frame of the door focused slowly into focus as an older Jacen sat on the floor. Hell? He was so young then. Arrogance after the war, the urge to learn and fear of attachments from any woman motivated Jacen to flee into the galaxy. Drowning himself into finishing the war with the Vong and running away from the pain that came every time he faced a loved one, Jacen fought to keep a hold on the clarity that heartbreak had given him. It was a harsh perspective but it held him together.

-**A few months later after escaping with Vergere**-

Everything was going right, despite the way his heart and soul wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die or let the serpent in his head take over. But, each day, he slid the mask of a confident, perfectly sane Jacen on for all his family, friends and galaxy to see. He was the Hero, the one that had returned from the Dead. Not many could hold a title of that magnitude. Even when the pain worsened after Vergere's death, Jacen fought to keep everyone together. It was necessary or otherwise all would fall into the Dark.

That was until the return to Coruscant, where upon Jacen's mask fell apart as he became whole at the same time. When Luke and the others had disappeared for a few minutes, with a dishonored Nom Anor at his side, Jacen had waited for the next phase in attacking the War Master.

"She lied."

At first Jacen didn't understand the statement, but a quick glance at Nom Anor's coal eyes bearing down upon him with rage he knew exactly who was the subject.

"Crystallia was taught by the best," whispered Jacen, fighting back the pain that threatened to break his cold tone.

Nom Anor blinked once, a slight frown tugging at his mouth. "The woman wasn't pregnant and…" Narrowing his eyes, the undercover agent fought to read every expression that emitted from his nemesis. But the man remained still as stone. It seemed someone else had learned the craft of lying. "She stabbed me in the back, very much like Vergere."

Jacen's eyes twitched. Eyes sliding to lock upon black, confusion shone forth. Nom Anor couldn't help but release a razor-filled tooth smile. "What? Didn't your precious little master tell you_?_"

"Tell me what?" growled a pained voice.

"How she knew about my ship?" Tilting his head to the side, Nom Anor chuckled realizing that despite appearing to 'have seen the truth' Jacen was very much still in the dark. "There was only one person that would have known about my ship and after interrogating him, he revealed that maybe a certain slave overheard him." Pausing, he allowed himself pause to soak up the shocked expression as Jacen's mind began to connect the dots. "Crystallia told Vergere about my ship and when I broke free to find her, she was long gone with a bleeding doctor left behind to tell me that she was not with child."

"Wh-what-"

"What happened to her? I don't know." Nom Anor shrugged in a human-like manner, "The trail of bodies showed that she escaped. Yet, in the quick flight for my own life, I overheard from some guards that they had hunted down and killed her." Jacen's face hardened at the news. "But we both know that is not likely the case. Crystallia will do anything to survive."

Jacen had wanted to ask more, but by then the others had to return. Leading point, the young Jedi Knight contemplated upon Nom Anor's revelation. Crystallia's bold act allowed him to leave; he just assumed Vergere had found out about the ship in her own methods. But why would she do something, risk her life when Crystallia was a survivor?

"_You know why_?" whispered a soft feminine voice in his mind, "_For why did you risk your own life when you talked to the World Brain_?"

Crouching behind the doorframe, Jacen took in the throne room spotting the War Master and his jester-like pet immediately. "_Love_," replied a voice stronger than any time before. Warmth filled him and for a moment he was back on their hill, soaking in the sun's rays. Turning, he spotted Crystallia's small figure turning towards him on the edge of the hill. With a playful grin, that child-like laugh echoed in her mind as she turned and ran down the hill. Watching her go, Jacen realized that he had to live through this battle, that he would track her down and tell her that he was sorry for everything.

Blinking, Jacen found himself once more back in the hallway. The pain that had poisoned his heart burning away as the light filled his soul. Opening himself to all senses, he felt the World Brain embrace like a long-lost friend with the same warming support. It knew how much pain he had been these past few months and told him that he was not alone. Taking in a deep breath, Jacen flashed a glance at Nom Anor, eyes filled with a the confidence seen back in the Nursery. The fear that appeared satisfied the serpent in Jacen's mind that was hissing in rage at the lightness. This creature would get his just desserts for all the pain he caused.

Turning his head, he flashed Luke and the others the famous Solo smirk. "Let's end this once and for all."

-**Prison**-

Young? Indeed. Wise? Depends on how one defines wise, Jacen was much more the optimist and was not as blinded as he was when he had turned into a Sith. But, he knew things that others would die to know. Sighing, Jacen wondered where and what Crystallia was doing now? Had she found someone new in her life? Did she have any…?

An old wound on his heart ached in response to the unfinished thought. Running a hand through his curls, Jacen knew that he couldn't think in such a fashion. Soon he would be out of here and finally be left alone. It would be like being dead again.

"Still thinking in the ways of child, little Solo."

Jacen's body froze at the sound of the chiming voice. A breath escaping his mouth in short pants; he slowly gazed to his side where a shimmering blue figure was standing on her hind legs next to his cot. Vergere was dressed in a neutral tunic and pants, much like how he remembered her. Feathers shifted constantly, but no longer were colorful.

"What do you mean?" whispered Jacen, afraid that if he talked any louder this ghost would blow away. Part of him screamed that he had finally lost his remaining sanity and was merely talking to the air. But the rest of him knew deep down in his bones that he was truly seeing his old mentor.

Vergere's teardrop eyes fell upon themselves in disappointment, "You truly have forgotten everything I taught you."

"I was merely building upon what you taught," snapped back Jacen. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do, to become a Sith?"

" I wanted you to live your life, to choose and act, not be led by some revengeful, insane woman." Vergere shook her head, "You had such potential to become the greatest of all. And you were on the right track, but when the road held a few potholes you fell off your path to take the easier route."

Frowning, Jacen slid his legs up to his chest and folded his arms around them. Leaning against the cot, he hissed, "You call-" Jacen chocked back words he swore himself never to speak off ever again, "Those events were not a few potholes but minefields."

"That is life."

Jacen closed his eyes, laying his head on his knees. Vergere moved forward, not making a sound on the ground. Reaching out, she laid her clawed hand on her student's shoulder. "Jacen…"

"I had to make sacrifices, Vergere." Jacen could no longer hold back the chokes as he relived an event that was the final straw on the camel's back. "I couldn't allow it to happen again. We were finally happy, Crystallia and I." Raising his head, Jacen locked gazes on his former teacher and confidant. Even now, he cannot lie to her. "But happiness is not made for people like me. I've accepted it, just like how I embraced being a Sith was the only way to ensure the safety of all future generations in the galaxy."

Pity shone in those endless black eyes. "I know, little one." Crouching down to be face to face, Vergere found herself glad that despite enduring every pain known to man and the isolation of prison, certainty shone in Jacen's eyes. He had chosen a path, acted upon it and took responsibility. Forever branded a villain mattered little to an ex-Force user and that was what she needed to see in order to set Jacen back on his path.

Jacen frowned, not liking the look of pity. Something wasn't right with the way Vergere held herself. Turning slightly to face her, Jacen leaned in a bit. "What is it?"

Vergere blinked, feathers darting downwards to hug her skull. "One more sacrifice is needed."

A bewildered look fell upon Jacen's face. "I have nothing else to give."

Vergere shook her head, making her eyes glitter with mockery, "There is one more thing that you still hold. Relinquish it and maybe just then the Force will forgive you and true, everlasting peace will finally reach you."

Jacen felt his body shudder in fear. Glancing at the ground, he didn't know what to say. What else did he have to give? Turning his head upwards, Jacen was about to ask but Vergere was no longer in the room.

Thoughts wandering in his mind, Jacen fixed his stare back at the door as a loud clicking of gears signaled the unlocking of his door. Dull orange light spilled into his room before being cut off by the shadows of five massive guards.

-------------------------

A/N: Hopefully, you won't have to wait so long for the next chappie.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Star Wars characters, just get to play with them.

**Chapter 8: Changing of the Guard**

Rick Vaster fidgeted quietly behind the massive black Wookie prison guard. The light brown haired, forest green eyed man could sense the tangible hatred radiating off of his escort. The fearsome warriors were still recovering from the attack made by Col. Jacen Solo when he set the planet ablaze thirteen years ago.

It was hard to believe that it was so long ago, but the escort's pain made it seem as if the incident had happened yesterday. Next to Rick, his partner Hex coughed softly into his long fingered hand. The white haired guard was twenty years Rick's senior with wrinkles tugging the man's permanent frown till it appeared to be hanging off his face.

The Wookie growled a question over his shoulder. Hex turned his palms upwards, "I don't know specifically. Look, all I know is that the our Chief of Security wanted to make sure Jacen was still locked up in prison."

Yellow eyes narrowed with a sharp bark. Hex halted mid-step, an offended look flashing across his features. "Listen, I know you guys do an excellent job here. But this is Jacen Solo we're talking about, the criminal who lived amongst those noseless aliens that invaded years ago. From our records, he's a sneaky Telosian with or without the Force."

The Wookie stared at each of the two new Empire guards. Each was dressed in the standard military black uniform with armor littered throughout. Their weapons consisting of guns, a rifle, a couple knives and handcuffs were stashed in the checking station. The close shaven haircut gave each guard a stern appearance completing the aura of lethalness. The tall alien had heard of these new guards and how they had been used to keep an eye on the Jedi. Despite the peace talks, the new Empire's trust towards the Jedi Order mirrored that of the powerful warriors: caution. For both were wary about some new comer causing mayhem in the name of peace either by attacking the Empire or ridding the galaxy of a pest.

"Has Solo been in solitary confinement this entire time?" questioned the younger of the two. From the look of his wide eyes, the Wookie figured the kid must be a rookie.

Two growls and a deep hum answered the question. Green eyes turned to stare at the older man. "He said that after a year, they released Solo into the main prison. He is only allowed to come out twice a week for his daily exercise in the courts." Coughing softly into his hand as they passed through a dusty corridor, Hex continued, "It's the rules, something about being humanitarian towards the prisoners. Don't want to become cruel, even if they deserve a fate worse than death."

Rick nodded, soaking in the old man's explanation. "But wouldn't someone go insane?"

Hex shot a quick approving look at the young guard, "Yeah, but then again the criminals that come into this forsaken prison are not exactly sane."

The Wookie halted, raising his large arm signaling the two behind him to stop. In front of them was a sealed door. Hex's mouth was lost into the sea of wrinkles as his frown deepened. He remembered how this Solo was praised as one of the up and coming new faces of the next generation of Jedi and then the reluctant hero before becoming a full-fledge one during the Vong War. But then something happened, the kid snapped and almost destroyed the entire galaxy. Hex couldn't help but believe that those long ago rumors of Jacen Solo being a traitor were true.

Rick felt a change in the air as the other two shifted their stance into a defensive one. They couldn't take a chance in dealing with Jacen Solo. They had only one shot at this to fulfill their mission.

A beep sounded and the Wookie marched forward. With an easy push, he slid the door open spilling the light into the metal room. The cot was empty. Baring white fangs, the Wookie took a massive step into the room, the other two guards falling to his sides in a protective flank. Yellow eyes scanned the room, pinpointing their target in the farthest corner curled up into a ball. Arms tucked around his chest, legs pressed against them, all that could be seen of the round figure shrouded in flickering shadows were two dull brown eyes staring blankly at them.

"Ain't it a bit early to leave?" croaked out the sentence behind the tattered sleeves of his uniform.

Hex squared off his shoulders, "No. We're actually here to see you." Stepping forward, he made his way to Jacen, Rick following silently behind. Hex wasn't one to mess around. Like the old man said when they landed on this forsaken rock, get in and get out in record time. "Our…new leader wants to send his regards."

Jacen lifted his head, long bangs slipping free from their confines behind his ears. Covering his eyes, the prisoner tilted his head slightly to the side. "Oh."

Rick stepped forward and knelt in front of Jacen. In the deep recesses of his chest, he felt fear and awe collide in his stomach. Here was a man he heard as a young teenager with wild tales of adventure and suffering, the ultimate story of what not to become. But Rick never saw Jacen in that light, no, he was intrigued about the why behind the corruption of one of the galaxy's greatest heroic failure. Sure Anakin Solo had reached the now mythic proportions like that of Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Leia and Han Solo to the point where they seemed unrealistic. And then Jaina Solo was the perfect role model despite her flaws but she too had become a figure to bow before.

But Jacen Solo, oh, his name was cursed and wept upon at the same time. No one talked about him in public, for they wanted to forget about those troublesome times. It was much like a certain other Sith Lord named Palpatine. But at night, around the soft glow of a neon light, they whispered tales of the acts that Jacen committed. That in itself took on the form of another Lord named Vader. Yet, while Vader had become a somewhat distant memory and was an example of redemption, Jacen was not.

And with this mindset branded upon his young mind, Rick couldn't help but lock eyes with this insane demon. Broken dark brown eyes peered out from behind the curtain staring back as if they could see into his very soul. And they probably could for Rick felt a shiver run down his spine as if Death was whispering over his shoulder. Clearing his throat, Rick curled and pressed his fingers into the palm of his right hand. Stretching out, he laid the hand on a patch of skin on Jacen's arm.

"He says it is time." The mouthed words spilling from Rick's lips went unnoticed by the Wookie or Hex. Green eyes scanned Jacen's shrouded face for any inclination that the man got the message. A blank stare was all that replied. Fear began to tickle the back of Rick's mind. Had Jacen Solo truly gone insane? Was he broken beyond repair? Were they too late?

A gagging sound emitted from Jacen's throat. Eyes snapped wider, surprise lighting them. Sagging forward, Jacen began chocking, his body breaking out into a cold sweat as shivers coursed through him. Breaking his hold, Rick took a step back as the Wookie appeared suddenly at his side.

"Leave him be," ordered Hex, "The Emperor wants Jacen Solo dead, not rotting in a prison where he can escape or plan another conquest. He's outlived his purpose and the Jedi or his family don't want anything to do with him."

The Wookie stared hard at Hex while Jacen slumped forward, his body in full-blown convulsions. White foam began to trickle out of his mouth as brown eyes rolled upwards. Blinking, the Wookie focused down as the body slowly began to cease any action and as eyes closed for the finally time.

Snarling, he bent downwards and checked the prisoner's pulse. Nothing. Rising back onto his feet, the prison guard couldn't help but feel satisfying justice at the dead body of Jacen Solo, the man who had burned his planet into a pile of ash. He could never understand why the man had not received the death penalty and because of his station, the Wookie could never initiate or allow an assassination attempt. But…glancing at the two Emperor guards, his mind quickly came up with an explanation. They caught him by surprise and…

"His death will appear like a stroke, no trace of the poison will be present," stated Hex as if he was reading the Wookie's mind. "And we'll take the body as well. The Emperor wants to broadcast it to the whole galaxy that this evil threat has received its' due punishment."

The Wookie hummed in agreement. Reaching down, he picked up the cooling body of Jacen Solo. Slinging it over his shoulder, he gestured the others to walk ahead of him. Hex nodded thanks, understanding the gesture as being a one of utter gratefulness. "Just remember, this new Empire is not like the old. The Emperor will keep this galaxy unified in a justly manner and no new enemies are going to catch us off guard."

With a precise turn, Hex marched forward, Rick stepping right behind him. The Wookie joined them but not before closing the door one last time cutting the light from ever entering into it, much like the corpse he was now carrying would never see the light of day again.

------------------

A/N: R&R please! Till next time, take care.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to thank y'all for reviewing. This is dedicated to you!!!

**Chapter 9: Turning the Tide**

Leaning against the cool durasteel, arms crossed, Rick stared hard at the still body of Jacen Solo. Still clothed in his prison grab, the dead man had his hands laid out to the side covered with grim. The long hair was pushed back to reveal sunken in pale features. Behind the closed door, he heard Hex reporting to the Emperor, sending the picture of the body as proof that their mission was a success.

Hex's voice growled. Rick frowned slightly, tilting his head slightly to the door. Something had upset the older guard. The sharp clicking of boots signaled the end of communications. Righting his position, Rick schooled his face into a blank expression just as the door swished open. Green eyes locked onto the emerging figure, both dressed back in their uniforms, weapons and all. The ship purred quietly in the background as they traveled through hyperspace.

Stepping out into the small bulk room, Hex sent a dark glare at the body. "The Emperor was pleased the picture. He's going to publicize it tomorrow."

"Is that such a good idea?"

Hex shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "He thinks so. It's all about showing how there are no hawk bats in the closet." Eyes narrowing in on Jacen, the older guard huffed through gritted teeth.

Rick followed his gaze to the body, "What do we do with him now?"

"Didn't get any orders." Turning, Hex marched towards the cockpit, "But I'm all for dumping his body on some desolate rock or space." The door swished open revealing for a second the streaking stars before disappearing once again.

Rick closed his eyes slowly taking in a deep breath. The moment was near and he would need all his wits about him to completely finish this mission. Fear spiked in him, but he quickly squashed it down. He had signed up for this, so no excuses or second doubts, not when he was this far. Licking his lips, green eyes peeked underneath regarding the pale hand waiting to see if those skilled fingers would move on their own.

---------------------------------------------------

Nothing.

Suffocation. That was the first thing he could comprehend in the utter blackness that had become his existence. He regained a conscience thought were eons ago and only now he could begin to feel tiny bursts of painful light far off in the distance. Crushed beneath what felt like a massive boulder, he laid quietly watching as the lights moved closer and closer to him forming an outline of his body through their tails.

He had been here before, long ago in another life. And the same back then, he had no Force. But he had his Vong sense. As if knowing his thought, a dark red pool that reminded him of blood appeared at the center of his chest, right where the slave seed would have been, where his one true friend would send waves of support. Now it just a gaping wound for all to see.

Shifting, he tried to move his arm but to no avail. Instead, the effort sent a powerful throbbing headache shooting down his neck. Biting back a groan, the dead man settled back. He wasn't going anywhere, so why rush going back to a banal existence. As the feelings of his body flashed back to life, he watched memories zoom by like a bad holocrom movie.

The years spent in prison were filled with nothing but isolation and seething glares from the other criminals. Pompous banthspit, they called him. To them, he was a spoiled brat thinking his life was bad but it wasn't. So long for thinking the criminals would accept him as one of their own. He didn't belong there just like he didn't belong with the Solos, Skywalkers and the rest of the galaxy, especially with Tenal Ka.

This was where he belonged, in a place between life and death. As if hearing his acceptance, the boulder shifted above him. Lips thinning, he pushed away his memories, willed his arms to raise themselves and pushed against the darkness.

The first thing Jacen felt was cracking of his parched throat. Lids pushing upwards against what felt like a ton of sand, searing light blinded brown eyes. Biting back a moan, he willed his legs to slid off the side as his arms pushed his body upwards. Sitting upright on the bed, Jacen fought back a wave of nauseous. Shaking his head slightly, he could feel the pounding headache roaring loudly in his head. Staggering onto his feet, Jacen felt himself pitch forward but quickly reached out and braced himself onto the wall.

Body groan in protest the heavy drug still present in his system. What did that kid give him? All he remembered was the guard mouthing something before the poison entered his system sending him into convulsions. Blinking, he swallowed wincing at the parched throat. He needed something to drink. Eyes taking in his new surroundings, Jacen figured he was in a small hallway on a ship and from the thrumming of the ship they were floating somewhere.

Taking tiny steps forward, he kept his hand on the wall, leaning against it for support. Reaching the door, he palmed it open and made into what was a small room. Sighing, he closed the door and made his way down the hallway. After a few steps, he heard a gruff voice yelling in accusations.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?"

"Fulfilling my orders, sir," replied a younger, colder voice.

The older speaker's tone lashed out in rage, "Orders? By whom? I demand to know, you sniveling traitor!"

Jacen found the source coming from around the corner. Peering over the corner, he spotted the two guards that had been escorted into his cell. The older was pinned in front of an opened escape pod. The younger guard was pointing a blaster aimed at the man's chest.

"Answer me!" snarled Hex, his fingers slowly creeping toward the vibroblade he kept hidden in his sleeve.

Rick merely twitched his lips into a frown, firing a shot dead center into the man's chest. Hex's face widened in pure shock. Stumbling backwards, his arms flayed out to catch onto the rim. Fingers brushed past the gray duracreet as his back slammed onto the floor of the escape hatch.

Stepping forward, Rick kicked in the older guards legs clearing the entryway. Satisfied, he hit the red button, watching quietly as the door hissed shut. A few seconds later, the whooshing sound of the pod being ejected roared loudly, the small silver object careening towards the sun.

Like a shooting star, the pod blazed into a ball of light erasing all traces of the murder. Turning, Rick tucked his weapon back into its holster. A pang of sadness tugged at his chest, but his training kicked in pushing away the emotion quickly. He had done what was ordered of him. He just hoped that his retirement wouldn't go out with such a bang.

Raising his head, green eyes widened at the tall, slender figure of a dead man leaning up against corner. Quickly schooling his features, Rick fought to maintain contact with the dark brown questioning orbs. Shrugging his shoulders forward, Rick adjusted his jacket slightly, "I didn't suspect the drug to wear off so soon. Sorry you had to see that." Stepping forward, Rick pointed to the end of the hallway. "That's where the refresher is. You probably want to get cleaned. We'll be heading to Coruscant pretty soon."

A dark look crept upon the escaped prisoner's face. Rick walked forward carefully, flashing a grin to fight back the fear that he might die in second. "Don't worry. He sent me to bust you out." Before the convict could begin to question him, Rick walked by. "I'll make us some lunch."

Jacen stared at the space the young guard had occupied a few seconds ago. This was a strange turn of events. Eying the corridor and spotting the refresher, Jacen sighed and pushed himself forward. Hopefully, a warm shower would wash away the residue of this drug and help him figure out this mess he found himself in unwillingly.

-----------

Clanging echoed in the small kitchen as a fork landed heavily on the metal plate. Sitting back, Rick wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Eyes soaking in the greasy remains of his bantha burger, he quietly sorted his thoughts. Hex didn't even know what had hit him. Rick had pointed out that maybe they should test out the escape pods for dumping Jacen Solo's body in it and send it flying into the nearby star.

And that's where he had decided to assassinate the loyal Empire guard. The Emperor only wanted one guard to return back from the mission. Hex had been the prime target, for he was due for retirement and had no wives or kids to miss him. No one knew of the mission, therefore Rick would not have to come up with a cover story. The Emperor would only release information that Hex had been on his last solo mission when he was killed by a group of pirates.

Plain and simple yet apprehension grew within Rick. How could he face Hex's buddies knowing that he had murdered him? They were a highly selected, close group of guards. The best of the best and it wouldn't take too long for them to figure out something wasn't right. But, duty came before friends. The Emperor wanted to fake Solo's death but for what purpose he did not know.

Soft bare feet trudged quietly into the room. Rick flicked his eyes upwards, widening them slightly at the man before him. Brown hair was cut short taking on a ragged, thick appearance with hints of gray peeking through. The face was clean-shaven revealing a thin, hardened pale face. Jacen Solo almost appeared civilized except that he still wore the rags of his prison uniform. The ex-prisoner stood quietly, dull brown eyes squinting in the harsh light.

Rick grabbed his plate and fork, rising uneasily onto his feet. "I popped in a bantha burger with a dish of fruit. We only got water to drink." Walking towards the sink, he watched from the corner his eyes as Jacen made his way to the booth and slid down in front of the plate.

Sitting down, Jacen shifted uncomfortably on the worn-out cushion. Staring down at the burger, he reached out and took a small bite. Flavor and juices exploded like a Vong bomb in his mouth. Eyes sliding shut, Jacen slowly chewed the piece, enjoying the texture of the bantha meat to the dryness of the bread.

"So…"

The quiet voice pierced Jacen's bliss with accuracy of a blaster. Cracking his eyes slowly, Jacen stared deeply into the burger, seeing the shadow of the young guard's fall across the table.

"My name is Rick and I'm a guard for the Empire." Rick paused, lacing his fingers together on the table. The convict in front of him continued to stare into his food. "The Emperor sent me to bring you to see him. The only message was that it was time."

Sighing, Rick leaned against the back of the bench. "I'm not going to kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't if I have to defend myself."

Rick's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the corner of Jacen's lips twitch. He had not minded the silences. Actually, he preferred it. But that smirk was a bit unnerving. Here he was, floating in front of a star in the middle of nowhere with a dangerous convict.

Shifting, he slid back out of the bench. He said what he wanted to say. "I'll lay out some new clothes for you on the bed. Enjoy the food." Turning, he left Jacen in the kitchen.

Hand brought the burger upwards. Taking another small bite, Jacen munched thoughtfully. He was out of the prison. But this Emperor wanted to see him. Great.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jacen eyed where Rick had disappeared. He could kill the guard, take the ship and disappear into space. Maybe he could try and hunt Crystallia down. Or Rick could live up to his subtle warning and die here on this ship having his body ejected and burned away. His gut tightened slightly.

No, something was telling him to let this new situation play itself out. Besides. Glancing down at the burger, Jacen smiled fully, this burger was too delicious to waste.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Crossing fingers that I can post the next chapter up not as late as before. Thanks again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Dislcaimer: Don't own these characters except for Crystallia.

A.N: I know it's been like forever since I last updated this story, but the steam to continue writing for this tale just died. So sorry for that and this long update. But I hate leaving a story incomplete or at least without some ending. And thankfully now that real life took a break and this crazy writer's block is lifting, I decided I gotta post something here to tie up what was intended to a multichapter story. Now I also was leaning to weaving some aspects of Star Wars legacy such as the Imperial Knights and Darth Krayt but I've only read a few of the comics. So if what truly happened in the comics varies from my interpretation, sorry.

Otherwise this is it. The run-down, cliff-note, bare bones outline of where this story was going. Thanks for all that read and reviewed in the past. :)

**Ending**

Imperial Knights, Emperor Jagged Fel states in the dead of night. Security reasons, extra protection of force users who are not tied down to the Jedi or Sith, Light or Dark, loyalty residing only to the Emperor and his family. Reasons that matter little to Jacen yet hold him in shackles as to why he was smuggled out prison.

Exposure, debt and protect Allana are the things Jacen hears between the lines. Do as the Emperor says, he has no choice, not anymore. A dead man has no say in the living. It's only his knowledge, his skills that Jagged Fel wants, nothing more nothing less. No back stabbing or turning his men against him. Simple things really in return for a taste of freedom, of being out from a hell hole to fluttering around in a durasteel cage.

What about his sister, Jag's wife Jacen whispers softly. The ex-pilot smiles at him, don't worry are the words. Jacen sighs and wonders if this is the sacrifice Vergere was talking about.

* * *

He wears the ooglith masquer of an elderly man with shocking white hair and pale blue eyes everywhere he goes. Walks by family and friends and they don't even know it. Don't feel the void that he's become. He's the new instructor, Jag tells his wife and the guards. They take it all in stride.

The guards, he hates them. They're all children, have no sense what true pain and suffering feels like. Jag keeps his features schooled but Jacen can see the flash of anger. With a bony finger he points to the only one he knows that has a tiny shred of potential, the one who dared to take him on and break him out. Rick.

The guard shifts, not liking the attention yet he squares his shoulders and marches on. Rick curses and spats when the training is too much, when he doesn't get a simple move. But the man doesn't quite and Jacen knows he picked the right one. So he teaches the young man basic Jedi training, Sith techniques and even Yuuthzan Vong stances. Never hurts to know how to fight a few different ways. Keep the enemy off guard. And Rick excels, a natural responding like a plant that was malnourished. Vergere's words of being a gardener echo hauntingly in his mind.

The day he starts with the Force training is the day he takes of the masquer and reveals himself. Fuming, Rick rants before storming out of the room Jacen's words choose and act vibrating in the empty chamber. Jacen finds himself surprised a few hours later when Rick knocks on his apartment door and says that he'll see this training to the end. For the good the Empire, for the Emperor's family and no more. Jacen finds he can accept that reason.

It's much like the blind leading the blind. Rick hadn't been tested to see if he was force sensitive till Jag Fel started picking guards. The boy is fumbling on lessons of distant memories of a man who can no longer feel the Force and guide him gently into its current. Than again, he was in the same situation when he was cut off and Vergere spoke in riddles. Besides, Jacen realizes its best that Rick finds out for himself which road to walk. He cannot be afraid of the Light or the Dark, forsake one for the other. He must find a balance and realize that each aspect of the Force has its pros and cons. And that Jacen thinks maybe this is his sacrifice, to watch a man who reminds him so much of himself learn that familiar yet foreign power that is at his fingertips. All the while he remains a ghost, linked a dead world and old ways that are shunned and whispered tales.

* * *

The Emperor is pleased and as he sends Rick out on his first solo mission allows Jacen to wander the capital. Fel has heard stories from the survivors of the Yuuzhan Vong terra-forming of a woman who became the avatar of Yun-Shino, the Goddess for the Shamed Ones while Jacen breathed life into Yun-Yammka, the God of War. The Emperor knows where the Colonies are, dangling the knowledge of where she might be in front of Jacen.

In a blink Jacen holds a knife at the Emperor's throat, can taste the fear behind the bravo. He knows in one little twist, he can end this Empire, take back control and finish what he started. He can get his little girl back. He can stop the screams and tears and a mournful song from ever filling the air again.

Every black taint in him says screams for blood and every sense of honor tells him that this is justice. The knife slides back into his sleeve and Jacen steps away as if in a daze. The Emperor rubs his neck and for a second it is just Jag standing there wide-eyed just like before when Jacen was thrown into prison.

Don't underestimate the dead, Jacen finds himself saying. And the next time he shakes his head clear of the haze, he stands before a statue of The Ganner, the words None Shall Pass carved deep in the stone arc above. Glancing around, he takes the bustling market place, people not truly understanding the significance of what happened here so many years ago.

Sighing, he sneaks behind the statue and finds a tiny unknown path past the Gate of the Lands of Dead entering into the musty chamber that was once the Well of the World Brain. He stands along the edge and takes in the black pit that is now filled with rubble overgrown with moss. The void of where the World Brain drowns him in sorrow and loss. His remaining connection to the Yuuzhan Vong weeps that such a sacred site is lost.

There are still stories, her voice is strong and warming in the native tongue of the Vong. Lifting his head, he takes her lithe form in. She looks the same, only slightly older and a heavy grief still darkens her eyes.

Epic legends and myths of the Giant Ganner and the cunning World Brain that won the right to seed the homeland, she says as his Vong sense sings as her own reaches out in a familiar embrace. The woman carries on about how ever since his rise and fall as dictator, their kind, the ex-prisoners and slaves of the Yuuzhan Vong can no longer find peace amongst the population. That the Colonies are growing under her careful guidance and yet she still finds time to make the trek every year, despite having fulfilled her bloodlust.

Crystallia, he whispers her name like a ghost and it strikes him hard and fast why he's in a daze today out of all days, why he sought solace here in this decaying old world. His disguise sheds off of him and crumbles to the ground as he remembers a dark hair toddler reaching out and giggling as the World Brain reached out to tickle him with one of the many tentacles.

Jacen chocks back that he had to do what he had to, that there was no other choice, that he couldn't let his second chance with Allana end like his first. He had to damn himself, had to sacrifice his very sanity and soul to protect her, to protect all the children in the galaxy.

She knows. And like a dam, Jacen finds himself gasping, memories exploding like supernovas. Tracking Crystallia down after the war ended, asking her to come with him on his travels because he didn't like being alone, despite being amongst his family once more. Growing close once more without the bonds of secrecy and lies from their old masters, Jacen learned new skills while Crystallia tried to remember a life before her capture.

Of a little three year old boy dangling between them as they walked through a market, looking like a spitting image of his mother but a knack for getting into trouble just like his father. Of the boy carefree and not burdened by the knowledge that he was related to the infamous Solos and Skywalkers, that no one but his parents and the World Brain knowing of his existence, a secret closely guarded.

And even that wasn't enough. Not a warning from the Force, nothing except one moment the child bounding ahead to pick out what candy he wanted then the next smoke spilling into the air, his ears ringing from the explosions, the hail of blaster bolts as a speeder full of robbers carved out their escape. While the police sirens blazed through the carnage, he remembers coughing, the screaming and cries of the injured, of blinking through the haze only to stagger to a complete halt.

He hadn't felt. Nothing. No blink, no whiplash like his mother would describe about Anakin and him. The Force was utterly quiet as he took in Crystallia rocking back and forth, cradling the broken body of their son, her voice singing softly that one little song.

A hand on his brings him back. Blinking, Jacen takes in tears streaking her face. Crystallia could always read him like a book, knew every dark secret. She should hate him for leaving her after everything that happened, letting revenge fall to her to hunt down the robbers while his quest lead him hunt down more knowledge, opening the gate to the vision of a dark man. Only to seek solace in another woman's arms all the while becoming a Sith only lash out his grief upon a galaxy.

She understands her words soothing into his ear. She wanted to seek him out, to make him stop his insanity before he hurt his daughter. But it was no longer her place. He needed to get the bloodlust out of his own system, much like she had. Turning, he leans into her, breathing in the exotic smell of vines and the hide that shifts under his warmth. They hold each other in the stale air till the last light bleeds out from the cracks.

* * *

Rick comes back mostly unharmed, the only injury being a gash to his leg. Fel congratulates him and when Jacen feels that his time has come, that his death will be swift the Emperor turns to him and tells him that Rick cannot do this by himself. So Jacen finds himself training another alongside Rick but this time he asks for help.

Crystallia stays by his side, a much more rigorous teacher than he. He tells her this one night. A distant look falls over her face and she tells him that something is coming, something dark is sleeping, something like them she whispers. And one day it will awaken. In that she is certain and if they are not here when that day occurs than hopefully the legacy they leave behind will be enough.

The next day Rick glances at him unsure of this woman and Jacen merely lets him know she was once a cop. The two knights quickly become three and soon, there are seven in all. Crystallia nods her approval and Jacen sighs in relief. It is a good number, a balance in that the knights will not be spread out thin, but not such a large number that it will be hard for them to operate under extreme situations.

Emperor Fel is pleased at the final formation of his Imperial Knights and releases Jacen from his cage. He blinks in surprise and Jag smiles warmly at him. This is a different type of Empire, the ex-pilot says.

Standing on a dock, Jacen takes in the planet wide city before staring up into a sky filled with ships zooming by. He finds that he misses the Bridge.

Crystallia stands behind him, her ship primed and ready to go. She asks is he is ready. And he knows that it is a loaded a question. He hears a familiar curse and gazes to his left where off in the back of the hanger is the Falcon, his father waves a wrench around while his mother is shaking her head, a tiny smile on her face. Allana is at her side, clutching her sides laughing as another string of curses erupts.

No. This is his sacrifice. To let everything go, to let his little girl live her life and not be haunted by his shadow. He needs to let go. The living needs to go on living. The Gods have done their work and are no longer needed.

Turning his back to them, he smiles softly at Crystallia and says in a strong voice, Yes.

_the end_


End file.
